Live and Learn
by Lumeton
Summary: Three months ago Riku became a single parent of a first grader. Three months ago he found out he wasn't very good at being a father. It's a good thing he has his son's teacher there to educate him.
1. Chapter 1

**Live and Learn**

_Chapter 1_

_A/N: This idea occurred to me about an hour ago... And here I am..._

_I just wanted to see what you think of it, as I'm not really sure what to do with this..._

_So please, pretty please, read it and tell me if it's good or not, as in whether I should continue it. And if you have any ideas, please tell. I got a few things in my mind but help is always much appreciated :)_

_Enjoy (?)_

_~Lumeton  
><em>

* * *

><p>Riku sat beside the dining table and listened as his son – for the nth time that week – talked about his teacher, whose name escaped Riku's mind. To be honest, Riku wasn't even listening anymore, but Roxas didn't seem to notice. The small boy was happily babbling about something funny the teacher had said or done.<p>

Three months ago Riku had found out he wasn't very good at being a father. He didn't have time to attend the parent-teacher meetings, he didn't know what to pack in his son's lunchbox. He more often than not lost his temper when Roxas decided to be stubborn and he sure as hell did not know how to make the boy stop crying.

Roxas' mother, Kairi, had been so much better at all of this, and Riku was so much more suited to be a weekend father.

Riku and Kairi had divorced just a year after Roxas was born. It had been teenage love, and Riku liked to think that it wasn't meant to last. They had hurried into marriage and got a child before they realized they were still children themselves.

Kairi had always hated the fact that Riku put his work before everything else. The man didn't have time for his family, and when they couldn't even be in the same room anymore without fighting and arguing, they had decided it was best to get a divorce. Little Roxas stayed with his mother, and Riku never got a chance to learn to take responsibility for someone else too.

And now, three months after Kairi had died of cancer, Riku was learning it the hard way. Riku hadn't been very happy about the first grader moving in with him, and had suggested if Kairi's sister Namine, who had been taking care of Roxas during Kairi's sickness, could become the guardian of the boy. It hadn't worked out.

It wasn't that Riku didn't love his son. Because he did. He just hated all the annoying stuff that came with taking care of a child. Like the mess.

Ugh, Riku couldn't handle mess. He was a neatfreak. And a workaholic too. He didn't like toys lying around his ultramodern house or messy pictures drawn on his important papers. He didn't have time to cook a healthy meal or help the boy with homework. So he had gotten a nanny.

Well, that hadn't worked out either.

Two weeks later Roxas told Riku the nanny was stealing stuff. And all the other candidates hadn't been good enough, for Riku was very picky. No smokers, no tattoos, no piercings, not too young, not too old, not too scary, not too hot – Riku would _not_ have an affair with his nanny! –, has to cook, must clean, no this, got to be that…

So now, Riku was alone.

Well not exactly alone as Riku's housekeeper, Mrs. Potts had agreed to watch Roxas when Riku was at work. Other than that, though, Riku was all alone.

" – to take care of the fishes next week", Roxas said, nodding as he twirled the spaghetti around his fork.  
>"Fish."<br>"Huh?"  
>"It's fish, not fishes", Riku said, "and be careful not to get spaghetti sauce on your shirt."<br>"Yeah yeah…" Roxas grumbled, rolling his eyes.

They ate in silence for a while, Riku lost in thought.

"Can my friend come over on Saturday? Hayner and me –"  
>"Hayner and <em>I<em>."  
>" – are going to build a tree house", Roxas asked.<br>"Mm. But you're not allowed to use a hammer."  
>"Why not!"<br>"Because you're still a child. Hammers are for grown-ups", Riku said, grinning at Roxas' flabbergasted expression.

"I know how to use a hammer!" The boy argued.  
>"Does Hayner's parents let him use a hammer?"<br>"No, that's why we can't do it there…" Roxas mumbled, picking at his food.  
>"See?"<br>"Then you can help us", Roxas grinned, proud about finding a solution. Riku shook his head.  
>"I have work to do. Just because it's a Saturday doesn't mean it's a free day for everyone. Just play games or something", Riku said, shrugging. Roxas' expression was one of disappointment as he grumbled out a 'fine'.<p>

Riku looked at his son. No matter how hard he looked, he couldn't find anything that resembled Riku. Well, maybe the blond hair since Kairi's had been auburn. And maybe that frown too. And the straight nose. Roxas had his mother's blue eyes, though, and the dissatisfied pout was definitely the same as Kairi's.

Riku sighed. Until three months ago Riku had been the perfect dad. He always gave expensive presents when he went to visit Roxas, he'd play ball and take him to amusement parks. Now Riku was a sulky, short-tempered dad, and the boy was probably wondering what had happened to his father.

It had been easier to be Roxas' father when he didn't have to deal with all the troublesome things. Like Roxas' bad days at school or clothes on the floor or stains on Riku's pure white sofa or the whining and screaming and kicking and the constant 'Dad, look! You're not looking!' when all Riku wanted was a moment of peace.

Riku knew it was an awful thing to say but Roxas could be so _annoying_ sometimes.

"Want to see me pull spaghetti out of my nose?"

Riku sighed. He had never before _in his life_ sighed this much during one single day.

"No. I do not. That's disgusting. If you're done eating, go to your room and do your homework", Riku grumbled, eager to lock himself up in his study.

"I already did my homework. Right after I came home!" Roxas grinned, looking for praise.  
>"Then go play."<p>

Roxas frowned.  
>"Aren't you gonna check my homework? Mom always went through –"<p>

"Well mom isn't here anymore, okay? I'm not her! I'm me, and I don't have time to sit around. Check it at school tomorrow", Riku snapped before thinking. He sighed again. "Just…go play, I have work to do."

Riku got up and left, trying to convince himself that he couldn't hear his son's quiet sobs.

oOo

Another thing Riku hated was the shopping.

Never before had he had to push a shopping cart around the busy aisles, dodging people and other carts and trying to find things that were nearly impossible to find.

Mrs. Potts had told Riku she couldn't go to shop if she had to watch Roxas too. That meant that after his work, Riku had to drive his expensive car to the local supermarket, walk around the stuffy shop and _goddamnit where is the milk_!

"Sorry", Riku grumbled when his cart collided with someone else's. He could hear the women behind him giggling. He must have been a funny sight, dressed in an Armani suit, pushing a shopping cart with cereals in it.

"Don't I know you?"

At first Riku didn't think the person was talking at him, but he still turned around, finding the person was, in fact, staring at him.

In front of him was a young man, quite short, with a baby face that made him look younger than he actually was. His brown hair stuck in every direction, and his eyes were the bluest Riku had ever seen.

"Excuse me?" Riku asked, smiling that smile that made all his secretaries fall for him.

The man grinned, lifting his index finger up, remembering something.  
>"Oh!" The man said. "You're the father of one of my children!"<p>

If Riku hadn't been stared at before, he certainly was now. The giggling women were now gaping at him.

_Is he hitting on me_? Riku wondered. _Because that must be the worst pick-up line ever. And weirdest, since it's coming from a man_.

"I think you've got me confused with someone else", Riku said politely, intending to turn around and continue his shopping.

"No, no, wait!" The man said, grabbing Riku's wrist. "You're Roxas' dad, Mr. Foxx, aren't you? I'm his teacher, Sora."

The man – Sora – held out his hand, a wide grin plastered onto his face, and waited for Riku to shake it, which he did after recovering from the surprise.

"How – "  
>"I saw you once when you were picking Roxas up from school. I didn't have time to introduce myself then. I was actually wanting to speak with you. You're the only one of the parents that haven't been to the parent-teacher-meeting", Sora told, and the grin was kind of starting to annoy Riku.<p>

"Well, I'm a busy man. And I know Roxas is doing just fine at school, so –"  
>"Is that what he told you?"<p>

The question made Riku pause.  
>"What do you mean?" he asked, frowning.<p>

Sora's grin was gone now, and he rubbed his temples, shoulders hunching.  
>"Just… Just come to the meeting, we really do need to talk", the brunette said, pleading silently.<p>

"I guess I have some time to spare on Friday", Riku sighed.  
>"Great! I'll see you then. Nice meeting you."<p>

Sora was gone just as suddenly as he had came.


	2. Chapter 2

**Live and Learn**

**Chapter 2**

To say Riku was annoyed was an understatement. He could put up with a lot of things, but one thing he did not tolerate was lying.

Especially if the liar was his own son.

Due to his job as a lawyer, Riku was good at analyzing people's moods and he could, more often than not, tell when someone wasn't being truthful. He just never thought his own son would lie to him.

And so, on Friday, as he waited outside Roxas' school, he had no idea what he would hear from the boy's teacher.

Riku stood, leaning on his black sports car. The sun was scorching hot, and Riku felt like he was suffocating in his black suit, but in the fear of wrinkling the expensive garment, he didn't dare take his jacket off.

Sighing, Riku looked at his watch. 10 more minutes. The silverette pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, fished out a silver lighter and a cancer stick. Lighting the thing, he closed his eyes and breathed out, the smoke swirling in the air.

Riku honestly didn't understand how – or if – people with children were able to maintain a proper life. Did they ever go on dates? Out drinking? Heck, Riku hadn't had sex for _three months_! He needed his occasional stress-relieve, and how could he do that with Roxas in the house? And doing it in one of his…partners' places was out of the question; He didn't feel comfortable with the thought of being naked in someone else's bed. Who knew what kind of germs lived there!

And some of his dates were married, so wild sex in their homes wasn't a very smart idea anyways. _Life is complicated_.

Hearing the annoying ring of the bells – Riku had hated them as a kid because it always interrupted his reading – Riku stood straight and put out his cigarette. He waited for most of the kids to run out before he made his way in.

Immediately he was greeted with walls covered with crappy pictures of smiling blobs that probably were supposed to be people, messily drawn random splashes of colour and –_what the hell was __**that**__ supposed to be?_ Riku really didn't know how parents could look at their children's so called art and say they were beautiful. Who in their right mind would enjoy looking at a picture when you couldn't even figure out what it was! It always took Riku heaps of self-control to force his lips into a smile and tell Roxas how great his pictures were.

"Dad!"

Riku spun around, spotting Roxas sitting outside one of the now child-free classrooms.

"Is your teacher – "  
>"Yeah, he's inside", Roxas said gesturing towards the classroom.<p>

Riku stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Sora was sitting behind his desk, writing something, probably grading papers.

"Please, take a seat, Mr Foxx, I'll be with you in a moment", Sora said and offered a quick smile, before turning back to his papers.

Now, Riku wasn't used to being the one made to wait, but, seeing as he had nothing better to do, he sat down in one of the ridiculously small school desks. He had to curl his long legs awkwardly and his shoulders were way too broad. Had he really once been this small?

"Right, that's done. Well, Mr Foxx, how are you?" Sora asked, his signature smile spreading onto his lips.  
>"Fine, thanks, and you?" Riku asked, eager to get over the polite chit-chat and to the point.<br>"Great! Now, I see you want to cut to the chase, so let's just start, shall we?" Sora giggled.  
>"Very perceptive", Riku complimented.<br>"Well, I _am_ a teacher, Mr Foxx. The students might not want to believe it, but we teachers know things you wouldn't imagine", Sora said, sniggering. "Scared, Mr Foxx?"

"I'm not easily scared, umm, Sora", Riku laughed.  
>"Fine then. So, about Roxas."<br>"Yes, Roxas."  
>"From what I understood, Roxas has told you he's doing great at school?"<br>"That's right. Was he not telling the truth?"  
>"Well, not exactly", Sora said, leaning on his elbows. "You see, ever since Kairi… I mean miss Morgan passed away, Roxas has had trouble with…getting along with the other pupils. It's nothing serious, yet, but I think the matter should be dealt with before it gets further."<p>

"And what kind of matters are we talking about?" Riku asked, nervously tapping his foot.  
>"Roxas has been… Well. He has…isolated himself from his old friends, even started teasing some of them. There's this boy, Pence, that Roxas teases because of his, well, appearance, and they used to be really close friends. He's been doing small pranks, pulling on Olette's ponytails, stealing Axel's pencils. They're pretty harmless, but the other children are starting to feel bad, and they, in turn, are picking on Roxas. Hayner is the only one he plays with."<p>

Sora sighed.

"He talks a lot about you, he always has. I think, especially now, it's really important you find a way to communicate with each other. You're everything he has right now."

"Are you saying this is my fault? That I'm a bad parent?" Riku asked, frowning. Sora quickly shook his head.  
>"No! No, no, no, that's not what I meant at all! I'm…excuse me, I was so used to talking to Kairi…" Sora started.<br>"Were you two…in a relationship?" Riku asked, the frown now permanent.

Sora's jaw hit his desk. Riku could have almost sworn he heard it dislocate. The teacher stared at him, wide eyed, before closing his mouth with a click.

"No way, that's just… No. I became friends with Kairi when I visited her coffee shop a few years ago. She made sure Roxas got into my class once she found out I was a teacher. We were friends, she is…_was_ a great person. She was my best friend", Sora explained, a sad smile spreading onto his lips.

Suddenly Sora sat up straight, shaking his head as he remembered where he was.

"Ah, excuse me for getting emotional. Anyway, do you have anything more to ask? About Roxas I mean", Sora said, making it clear that he did not want Riku to ask anything more about his personal life.

"No, I don't think I do", Riku shrugged. Sora nodded.  
>"Very well. You have my phone number, so if you have something to ask about Roxas, you can call me", Sora smiled politely.<br>"Okay, thank you, Sora", Riku nodded and twisted his long body out of the small chair.

"Oh, and Mr Foxx", Sora said, "Grounding him won't solve this. Talk to him."

Riku huffed.

"He's my son. I'll do as I see fit. Have a nice day", Riku grumbled and left before Sora could comment, closing the door behind him.

Riku stopped before Roxas, frowning at him. The boy looked up at his father, nervously wringing his hands.

"Dad, what did he – "

"Not TV, no computers, no games. You're grounded, Roxas."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Short, yes. I just wanted to get something up so as not to make you wait too long..._

_Be back soon (I hope)._

_Luv, Lumeton_


	3. Chapter 3

**Live and Learn**

**Chapter 3**

Crap.

Crap crap crap crap.

Fucking shit.

Riku just _knew_ he would forget. He had known all along.

Fuck.

He was supposed to pick Roxas up at three. The boy had forgotten his keys home, and because Mrs. Potts was visiting his son Chip – which, by the way, Riku thought was an _awful_ name – Roxas had called using Sora's phone, and asked if Riku could come pick him up.

Seeing no other way, Riku had agreed.

He was supposed to pick Roxas up at three. It was 8 o'clock now. And it was raining cats and dogs.

Shit.

Riku had had a meeting, so he had turned his phone off, so if Roxas had tried to call him, he hadn't heard.

The tires screeched as Riku parked in front of the school. He switched his phone on while running to the gates, only to find them locked.

"Fuck!"

Riku kicked the metal gate, and it rattled from the abuse. Punching furiously on the buttons of his phone, he noticed 6 missed calls from an unknown number. Praying to whatever being that was up there that the number was Sora's, Riku called it.

"Hello? Mr. Foxx?" Came the voice of the brown-haired teacher.  
>"Where's Roxas?" Riku demanded immediately. He didn't have time to be polite, his son was out there somewhere, had been for 5 hours!<br>"He's with me. We're sitting on the porch of your house."  
>"I'll be right there", Riku said, hanging up.<p>

Jumping into his car, for once not caring about his now sopping wet clothes spoiling the leather of his car seats. It was dangerous to speed like that when it was raining so much, Riku knew it, but couldn't bring himself to care. How could he have been so _stupid_?

Riku left the car in front of the garage, and through the rain he could see two figures huddled on the porch. Riku ran towards them.

Roxas and Sora sat on the bench beside the front door. Roxas had a jacket wrapped around his shoulders which, judging by the size of it, belonged to Sora. Sora, on the other hand, having given his jacket away, was shivering in only a t-shirt.

"Dad!" Roxas cried out, running to Riku as soon as the man got out of the rain and under the roof of the porch. Roxas was sniffling and cold, but fairly dry, and Riku was sure his cheeks weren't wet from the rain.

"Let's get you inside", Riku said, ushering the boy inside after unlocking the door. He turned to look at Sora. "Come, you too."

Sora nodded and stepped inside ahead of Riku.

"Go take a hot shower, I'll make you a cup of hot chocolate", Riku said, patting the boy on his head. Roxas nodded and shuffled upstairs.

"You want something hot to drink too? Coffee, tea? Hot chocolate?" Riku asked, showing Sora the way to the kitchen. The teacher looked around himself, his eyes taking in the modern style of the house.

"Some tea would be nice, thanks", Sora said. "If you don't mind my saying, it doesn't really look like a first grader lived here."

"I like keeping things in order", Riku answered shortly. They were quiet for a while as Riku made their hot drinks.

"I didn't mean to forget", Riku said finally.  
>"I know."<br>"I was so very busy. I'm sorry."  
>"It's not me you should apologize to. We waited for you at the school until about 5, and came here after that. I would've taken him to my place but I wasn't sure how to contact you so…" Sora trailed off.<br>"Thank you, Sora. This might sound weird to you, but I've never felt so… scared, so anxious as I did just now, when I realized I had no idea… God, what if you hadn't been there, what if I wouldn't have been able to find him!" Riku gasped, the reality of the situation finally settling in.

Sora smiled.  
>"That's what being a parent feels like. Don't take this the wrong way, Mr. Foxx, but I can't stress this enough. You're everything he has now", the brunette said, wrapping his fingers around the mug of tea Riku handed him.<br>"It's just… I don't know how to do this. I've never had to take care of anything but myself", Riku sighed.  
>"It'll come to you. He's your flesh and blood, so I'm sure it'll be…instinctive. You'll be ok." Sora's smile was oddly calming.<p>

They sipped their drinks in silence, both lost in their own thoughts.

"Dad?" came Roxas' voice from the doorway.  
>"Hey, Roxas, here's your hot chocolate. Drink quickly, it's bed time."<br>"Already?" The boy whined.  
>"Yeah. Drink."<p>

The two men watched as Roxas sat beside the table, swinging his legs and sipped the brown drink.  
>"Hey", Riku said suddenly and Roxas lifted his eyes to look at him. "I'm sorry, Roxas."<br>"Just don't forget me again, dad", Roxas shrugged. Riku smiled.  
>"I won't", he promised and ruffled his son's hair.<p>

The boy finished his hot chocolate, bid Riku and Sora good night and left for bed. Riku's mind was swarming with thoughts. Would he really be able to make this work?

"I guess I should get going. It's getting late and I've got to be up early tomorrow. Thanks for the tea", Sora said, getting up.  
>"Oh, it's still raining, you should at least wait for it to stop… Or at least let me drive you home", Riku offered.<br>"Nah, it's alright. I enjoy the rain. Besides, the bus stop is near, I'll be fine. Thank you though."  
>"No. Thank <em>you<em>."

Sora smiled. "Don't mention it."

Riku walked Sora to the door.

"See you later, Mr. Foxx", Sora said.  
>"Riku. Call me Riku", Riku insisted, offering an umbrella to the man.<br>"I won't be needing one", Sora said. He opened the door.

"Good night, Riku."

Riku watched as Sora skipped out to the rain. The man stopped for a moment, lifting his face up towards the sky, breathing in the smell of rain. Riku smiled and followed the man with his gaze until he had disappeared into the darkness.

oOo

Riku could hear the sneeze all the way to the hallway of Roxas' school the next morning, so he wasn't very surprised to find a red-nosed, sniffling Sora from the classroom Roxas would be entering soon, once the bell rang.

"You should've just let me drive you home", Riku chuckled after another sneeze.

Startled, Sora looked up at Riku.

"Mr. Fo – I mean, Riku!"

Riku stepped closer. He took a quick look at the papers spread on the desk behind of which Sora sat. They were tests of some kind, Riku noticed.

"I came to return this. You left it at my place last night", Riku said, holding out Sora's light blue jean jacket.  
>"Oh! Thanks, I didn't even remember", Sora grinned, taking the jacket from Riku and setting it beside his bag. Sora stared at Riku, as if he knew that wasn't all Riku came to do. Or maybe Riku's reluctance to leave gave it away.<p>

"I also came to ask you something", Riku finally said.  
>"Oh? How can I help you?" Sora asked, always quick to offer help.<br>"No, I… Roxas wanted to invite you over for dinner on Friday. As a thanks."

Sora opened and closed his mouth, like a fish on dry land.  
>"That's… that's nice of you, eh, I mean Roxas. I'd love to, but…"<br>"Roxas wanted to bake cookies for you", Riku said, trying to convince Sora to come.  
>"Ahh… I guess I could come… Yeah, I'd love to come. Thanks", Sora grinned.<p>

"I see you're getting along better with Roxas", Sora chuckled.  
>"I…guess?" Riku shrugged and watched as Sora twirled his pen.<p>

"So… what time should I come tomorrow?" Sora asked to break the silence.  
>"Does seven sound alright to you?"<br>"Yeah, sounds ok", Sora nodded, smiling.  
>"Well, I should get going or else I'll be late for work. See you tomorrow?"<br>"Right. See you, Riku!"

oOo

"Get the door, Roxas!" Riku yelled.

It was Friday, a few minutes to seven, and Riku assumed it was Sora who was standing behind their door.

Riku huffed as the doorbell rang again.

"Roxas, get the goddamn door!"

The little blond boy had been testing Riku's nerves all day, and Riku really hoped he could refrain from snapping at him in front of Sora.

The door remained unopened.

"Roxas! Where the hell is that boy?" Riku muttered. He grabbed a small towel to clean his hands. He had been running around all day. Work had been hectic, and after leaning the office, he had stopped by the grocery store, and arrived home at quarter past six. He hadn't even had time to change his clothes. He still had the straight trousers and white shirt he wore to work, having only hung up his suit jacket.

The third ring made him run.

"I'm coming!" He informed and hurried to open the door.

Sora stood on the porch, dressed in a pair of neat jeans – that were a little bit on the tight side – and a black shirt. He also had a jean jacket, Riku recognized it to be the same one he had borrowed to Roxas. Now that Sora was wearing it, Riku noticed it only came down to just above his waist. Sora was hugging a brown paper bag to his chest.

Sora looked at Riku's outfit and his face fell.

"Oh, I… I thought… I didn't really know how to dress…" Sora started.  
>"No, I haven't had time to change yet. You look…fine", Riku assured.<p>

Because of the poor lighting Riku wasn't sure, but he could have sworn Sora's cheeks got a little red at that.

"Thanks. Can…can I come in?" Sora asked, shuffling a bit.  
>"Oh! Of course, sorry", Riku laughed, and stepped aside to let Sora pass him.<p>

"Smells good", Sora commented as he entered the hallway.  
>"Yeah, I hope you like pasta", Riku said, leading the man to the living room.<p>

"Oh! Right, I brought you something", Sora remembered, holding out the brown paper bag.  
>"You shouldn't have, it was I who – "<br>"It's not much. I bought them on the way here."

Riku reached his hand into the bag and his fingers found a cold, smooth surface. The grabbed the slim neck of a wine bottle and pulled it out.

"It's nothing fancy, but it was mine and Kairi's favourite so I thought... Now that I think about it, I'm pretty embarrassed. You must be used to drinking all kinds of expensive drinks, oh my, you'll surely find this disgusting!" Sora gasped, covering his mouth with his hand.

Riku waved his hand.  
>"Come on, now, you can't think I'm that conceited, can you?"<br>"No, that's not what I –"  
>"I'm only messing with you, Sora. Relax", Riku laughed.<p>

The bag still had something inside it, so Riku reached his hand into it again. He wrapped his fingers around a small bag. It contained candies, chocolate raisins to be precise.

"They're Roxas' favourites. Where is he, by the way?"

As if on cue, they heard the boy bounding down the stairs, before the blonde ran into the room, and straight to Sora's arms.  
>"Hey, goofball", Sora said, ruffling the hair of the boy hugging his waist.<br>"Hi, Sora!"

Riku looked at Sora questioningly, with raised eyebrows. Sora smiled.  
>"I let him call me by my first name when we're not at school", he shrugged.<p>

"I'll go change quickly, so make yourself at home. Keep him company Roxas, and _behave_", Riku said, shooting a threatening glare at the boy. Roxas quickly turned his head away, but Riku could see the annoyed expression on his face.

Riku left towards his bedroom.  
>"Have you been naughty, Roxas?" Riku heard Sora ask, and the boy giggled, saying how he was a big boy and Sora shouldn't talk to him like that.<p>

* * *

><p><em>AN: I totally agree with all of you who said Riku was being a royal a-hole, so I just had to write something to prove he isn't a lost case. Just wanted to bring out the fact that he isn't being mean cos he wants to, but because he doesn't know how to deal with Roxas... I dunno if it came out at all..._

_Anyhow, hope you enjoyed it, and I'll be back with some more soon :)_

_Leave lots of reviews!_

_Love, Lumeton_


	4. Chapter 4

**Live and Learn**

**Chapter 4**

After changing to a nice pair of jeans and a turtleneck shirt, Riku rushed back downstairs. He went to the kitchen to make sure everything was as it should be and quickly replaced the wine bottle – the _expensive_ one – that sat in the cooler and which he had picked for the evening with the one Sora bought. _Drinking that should be interesting_, Riku thought, _I just might be that conceited._

With practiced ease – even though it wasn't often that Riku went through the trouble of cooking dinner for someone – Riku set the table. He had done his fair share of cooking as a teenager, seeing as he had four brothers and his mother couldn't be everywhere at once, so he knew some decent recipes. However, it was not from his youth that his so called skills in the kitchen stemmed from, it was from the last three months with Roxas. To put it mildly, the boy had an appetite.

"Please, come eat", Riku called as he peeked into the living room. Roxas sat on Sora's lap, explaining something with his hands flailing and waving. The boy had his pant leg rolled up, the band aid on his knee visible, so Riku guessed Roxas was talking about his episode with the stairs. _That_ had not been an easy thing to handle. The boy had cried for an hour! Well, maybe Riku was exaggerating a bit, but at least five minutes…

"Oh, thanks! Roxas, let's go eat, yeah? I bet your father's cooked something nice…" Sora smiled to the blonde boy, and the boy immediately stood and ran to pick a seat.

_Something nice? Don't get your hopes up…_

Roxas had already chosen a seat, so Sora took the seat opposite of him, and left the place beside Roxas for Riku.

Serving the food, Riku was relieved to see the pleasantly surprised smile on Sora's face as the man eyed the food.  
>"You've outdone yourself, dad!" Roxas declared, and Riku really wondered where the boy picked up that amazing vocabulary of his.<br>"Gee, thanks for the trust…" Riku rolled his eyes. "Taste it, and it'll wipe that grin off your face."

Sora giggled.

"I meant that it's so good you'll be amazed!" Riku huffed.  
>"Let's try it then", Sora said, and bravely, was the first one to scoop a forkful into his mouth.<p>

The brunette's eyes widened. The man clawed at his neck with one hand, his other fumbling around for his glass of water. His lips formed a silent 'help'.

"Fine, don't eat it then – " Riku huffed. Sora laughed, setting a claming hand on Riku's arm.  
>"No, wait, sorry, sorry, I'm only joking! It's delicious!" The man laughed. Roxas giggled.<p>

Riku shook his head, sighing.  
>"What's up with you too ganging up on me!" He cried out. "It hurts my heart."<p>

Riku hadn't thought he would have that much fun when he invited Sora over. The man was a lot of fun to be around.

"Hey, Roxas, eat your vegetables", Sora ordered when Roxas started picking on the peas on his plate.  
>"Heh, one would think <em>you're<em> his father", Riku chuckled. Sora looked at him.  
>"Sorry, it's just a habit, I didn't mean…"<br>"Relax, Sora, I didn't mean it like that. It's ok", Riku said, laughing at the man's apologetic expression.

It wasn't until Roxas had gone to bed that Riku opened the wine bottle. Sora had already started behaving less like a teacher and more like the Sora he was outside of school, and Riku felt the man's company was refreshing. All his other acquaintances were so stiff, watching every word they let out of their mouths.

"Hey, you know, you're so much different from what I first thought", Sora said as Riku poured wine into his glass.  
>"You mean you thought I was a stuck up snob with a stick up my ass?" Rikua asked and the brunette pouted.<br>"I meant that as a compliment you know. You have an amazing ability of turning everything one says into something negative", the teacher complained, making Riku chuckle.  
>"You forget, I'm a lawyer."<br>"Right. That explains it", Sora mumbled, grinning.

They fell into a comfortable silence. Taking a careful sip of the red liquid in his glass, Riku decided it wasn't half bad. He might even buy it again sometime.

"The food was amazing. Thank you for inviting me. You're a really good cook", Sora smiled.  
>"Well, it was either that or rice and chicken. My recipe book is missing a few pages."<br>"But hey, you know what they say; it's not the quantity, but the quality."

Riku laughed. Yeah. He might invite Sora over again.

"I've never been invited for dinner like this before. Kairi invited me, but that doesn't count, we knew each other before I became Roxas' teacher. I'm really happy you invited me. I'm really happy I agreed too, for that matter", Sora said, then snapped his mouth shut apparently realizing he was babbling.

"You mean you've never been invited for dinner at a student's home?" Riku clarified. Sora nodded. "Why not? I thought all the parents would be crazy about a good teacher like you."

Sora averted his gaze from Riku's eyes, frowning a bit.

"No. They don't really care about me, unless it's something concerning their children. It's because of my…personal preferences, if you will", the brunette said quietly, almost warily.  
>"Personal preferences?"<br>"Well, it's not like I'm embarrassed about it and you'll probably learn about it sooner or later so I might as well tell you… Ah, well, they're a bit…wary of me because I like m-men", Sora said, nervously wringing his hands.  
>"You're <em>gay<em>?" Riku shrieked, surprised. Sora jumped in his chair, immediately looking like he regretted ever opening his mouth about it.

Now, it wasn't like Riku was a homophobe or anything like that. One of his brothers was gay, the only one he kept in touch with. Though, his brother was never very vocal about his love life, so that was completely unknown territory for Riku.

"Ah, I'm sorry, maybe I should've mentioned it earlier, I – "  
>"<em>Mention<em> it earlier? How do you mention something like that? 'Hey, Riku, before I accept your offer you should know that I like to take a dick up my ass'", Riku laughed, meaning it as a joke. However, Sora seemed to take it the wrong way – and who could blame him, really.

"I-I think I should just go. Thanks for the dinner and the…invitation…" Sora mumbled, pushing his chair back to get up.  
>"No wait! That came out wrong, I didn't mean to offend you… The free time me isn't very good with words. I'm not prejudiced, so I don't mind you being, eh, liking the same sex", Riku stuttered out, uncharacteristically out of words.<p>

Sora searched Riku's eyes for something for a while before sitting back down. The comfortable atmosphere was gone and everything was just awkward.

"I…I didn't ask you here because I was…interested in you or anything…" Riku said.  
>"I know. I never thought this was a date", Sora answered curtly.<br>"Yeah… Just making it, eh, clear…"

Silence. Sora trailed the tip of his fingers on the rim of his glass. Just when Sora moved a bit, probably to try to leave again, Riku opened his mouth and said the first thing that came to his mind.  
>"My brother's gay."<br>"O-oh?"  
>"Yeah, so I don't think it's weird…" Riku trailed off. He thought he heard Sora mumble something like 'your awkwardness claims otherwise', but Riku wasn't entirely sure. It could have been just a sneeze that sounded like that. Or something.<p>

"Um, so, did you say the other parents avoid you because of that?" Riku asked, deciding that because it was kind of his fault Sora looked so depressed – and a bit lonely –, he should be the one to destroy the tense atmosphere.  
>"Yeah. Even my boss, the principal, is opposed to having a gay teacher, but because I haven't done any mistakes, he can't fire me. If I did the smallest mistake, I'm sure I'd be gone in no time. I'm even afraid of taking a sick leave. I once came to school with a broken leg, you know? Only when Kairi marched into his office and demanded he let me take a some time off did he let me go home. I've lost six students because I'm a 'bad example' and 'shouldn't be allowed to teach children who are too young to realize what's right and what's wrong'. I lost one just this week! I have to work twice as hard as the normal teacher, just because I can't get it up for a woman!" Sora hissed, the intensity in his voice growing with every word.<p>

The brunette's lower lip trembled, and suddenly the man was crying. Riku could see chubby tears slide down his cheeks, before the teacher buried his face in his hands. Riku didn't know what else to do, so he walked around the table, slid down on his knees and pulled the small man into his arms.

"Teaching has always been my dream, but I don't know if this is worth it! I don't know how long I can take this anymore, Riku, I'm so _exhausted_… I can't change myself!"  
>"You shouldn't change yourself, you're perfect the way you are, Sora. Don't let anybody tell you otherwise. If they do, they're a bunch of no-life retards with a head filled with…well, nothing", Riku comforted. For some reason, it didn't feel strange at all for Riku to squeeze Sora tight against his chest.<p>

"I work so much I don't have any friends anymore, so I was so _glad_ when you asked me over… I'm so pathetic…" Sora mumbled against the silverette's shirt.  
>"You're not pathetic at all, Sora", Riku assured. "Have you ever thought about talking to someone? I could set you up, I know some pretty good –"<br>"Thanks, but I don't need a shrink. I really should get going, it's getting late, and uh…oh, sorry about your shirt", Sora blushed, and Riku noticed a big wet spot where Sora had buried his head.  
>"Don't worry about it. Want a ride home?"<br>"No, I'll walk. Clear my head."

Riku lead Sora to the door.  
>"Thanks for the food. And the shoulder", Sora said, offering a small smile to Riku. Riku smiled back.<br>"Anytime. And hey? We should do this again sometime. Sometime soon. Next week?" Riku asked. Not because he felt sorry for the man, but because he had, despite the awkwardness at the end, really enjoyed the evening.

Sora's smile was brighter than the sun.

"I'd love that."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Okay, chapter 4 done!_

_I'm leaving for my family's summer cottage next tomorrow and plan on taking my laptop with me and writing this and 10 Rules for Finding Mr Right there._

_Think about it: Sun is shining, the lake's glimmering as I sit on the dock, writing (and reading) fan fiction and drinking cold lemonade, maybe going for a swim in the lake when it gets too hot..._

_If that's not paradise, what is? I hope I'll get lotsa writing done!_

_In the meantime, leave yummy reviews for me, kk? Do that and you can join me in my paradise... ^o^_

_Luv ya lots ~  
>Lumeton <em>


	5. Chapter 5

**Live and Learn**

**Chapter 5**

_A/N: Ok, yeah, I know it's been long and I know I promised to update more regularly during the summer and I have no excuses!_

_Except the fact that I travelled to London and after that I was at my summer cottage again and I really didn't have an internet connection there! But, as I said, no excuses._

_Enjoy..._

* * *

><p>Riku felt great. The anticipation and the <em>unbearable<em> excitement made Riku's body tremble pleasantly. He gripped the steering wheel tighter, his leg pressing the gas pedal just a bit harder. Three months. Three months, one week, two days. _Over three fucking months_! Riku could remember the last time as clear as day.

Riku was _so_ going to enjoy this night. God. Three months.

Riku curved his car in front of _The Loup-Garou_, the famous new hotel one of Riku's acquaintances owned. And, because of this, whatever – or _whoever_ to be precise – Riku did in this particular hotel would stay a secret, a secret that would never escape the doors of the hotel.

Stepping out of his car he flung the keys to the young man waiting in front of the hotel. He was dressed in the hotel's black uniform and was eyeing his car hungrily. Riku smirked.  
>"I'll be back at four. Enjoy my baby until then. But even the tiniest scratch…" Riku didn't have to finish his sentence. The boy nodded eagerly, a wide, unbelieving grin spreading onto his lips.<br>"I-I'll treat it like it was my own, sir. Thank you so much, sir! I'll have it washed and ready for you at 4 AM. On the dot, sir!" The words raced out of his mouth, all reaching the finishing line at the same time and Riku had trouble understanding the boy's excited squeals. As soon as Riku nodded, the boy jumped in his car.

_I'm probably going to regret that later_, Riku thought, _but right now I'm feeling so generous_.

The inside of _The Loup-Garou_ was all black and silver. Riku ran his hand trough his hair, before making his way towards the reception. He couldn't help but notice he was turning heads, since all the female population of the hotel's reception area openly stared at him, their red-painted lips slightly parted.

It seemed like the hotel was designed around Riku. Riku's silver hair moved with every step and every turn of his head, like it was liquid. His tailored black suit jacket was this time accompanied by a pair of nice, expensive, grey jeans. The white collared shirt under his jacket had a few buttons open at the top, as the evening was a warm one. His good looks and the natural paleness of his skin made him look like he had stepped out from a fairytale, a supernatural being of some sort, an ethereal beauty.

Riku _knew_ he looked good – and why shouldn't he use it to his advantage?

Scanning the crowd for any women that could _maybe_ reach up to his standards – he always had to have a few new numbers in his phone in case he got bored – he almost didn't notice he had already arrived to the desk.

"Good evening, sir, and welcome to The Loup – " The receptionist started. Riku turned to look at them.

"_Sora_?" Riku asked, not believing his eyes. In front of him, dressed in a _Loup-Garou_ uniform was Sora, his usually spiky hair matted down a bit.

"R-Riku!" Sora said. They stared at each other for a while.  
>"What are you doing here?" Riku asked.<br>"I-I work here."  
>"You work here?"<br>"W-well, I need the extra money. My rent went up and I can't ask for a raise. I studied a lot of things before, so I got a temporary job here. Filling-in for those on sick leave and such. Uh, so, what are you… Where is Roxas?"

Riku knew Sora wanted to ask what he was doing there, but probably didn't dare.

"He's having a sleep over at Hayner's. I'm meeting an acquaintance", Riku smiled.  
>"Oh, right. Oh, Riku, by the way, do you think it's ok if – "<br>"Oh, there you are."

Riku turned at the sound of the husky, but melodic female voice.

"Here I am", Riku answered, grinning. Quickly looking back at Sora, he said, "umm, Sora, this is – "  
>"Your acquaintance", Sora mumbled. The brunette was staring at the woman.<p>

And why wouldn't he, the girl was an orgasm on legs, even a gay person would notice that. She had legs that seemed to go on forever, her body supermodel-perfect and a face stolen from a goddess. She was the kind of girl that would make even a plastic bag look like something straight out of a fashion magazine. The kind of a girl that made you hate the mirror, no matter how content you had been in yourself before meeting her. Riku would be surprised if Sora didn't turn straight just looking at her.

"You got us a room yet?" the woman asked, wrapping her arms around Riku's and pushing her breasts against his side. Riku couldn't wait. His mind went crazy, the three months taking their toll on him as all Riku's brain could think of was '_boooobs!'_

"One fourty-four", Sora grumbled, shoving the electric keycard at Riku.  
>"Uh, thanks, I'll talk to you later, Sora…" Riku said, but the brunette wasn't listening, already having turned to some papers that lay before him. The woman on Riku's arm started tugging him away, towards the elevators.<br>"Can you believe how these people act? And _they_ should be serving _us_!" she huffed. Riku shut her voice out.

oOo

_I feel good_, Riku's mind sang. The night was _definitely_ worth having his ears babbled – and screamed – off. God, Riku hated screamers. But nothing could ruin his first time in three months.

Riku silently dressed and glanced at the naked back on the bed one last time before slipping out. He almost skipped in his happiness. Offering the two old ladies in the elevator huge grins, he made his way downstairs. Sora wasn't behind the desk anymore, but Riku hadn't really expected him to be. Why should he care? _Seriously, though, why _do _I care_?

Riku shrugged and went to get his car. He wanted to take a nice, hot shower – and scrub _everything_ off. He liked the sex, but hated the mess. Riku grinned; _Aren't I poetic? Sorta…_ After his shower, he'd sink into his cool bed and sleep until he was too tired to sleep anymore...

Even the rain outside couldn't spoil his mood.

Or the brunette sitting in the shelter of a bus stop.

Sighing, Riku made a U-turn and stopped beside the bus stop.  
>"Get in", Riku ordered after lowering the window. "Fast. The rain's spoiling my seats."<p>

Sora thought for a moment, before sliding in to sit beside Riku in his warm – and _dry_ – car.

The ride was silent. Riku turned on the radio.

"It's gonna be a huge storm", Riku said as he listened to the weather forecast.  
>"Yeah, I heard", Sora answered, grimly.<br>"I knew this would happen. It's been so hot", Riku continued. He couldn't stand the awkward silence. And what on earth was Sora pouting for? "You ok?"  
>"Fine", the brunette spat. Then, just as Riku thought he wouldn't say anymore, Sora continued. "Have fun?"<br>"Lots", Riku said, grinning like a little boy on a Christmas morning. Riku's brain clicked. "Oh. _Oh_! Now I get why you're so grumpy."  
>"I'm not grumpy", Sora complained, but Riku didn't listen to him.<br>"You haven't gotten laid, have you? So knowing I did, it made you remember how long it's been for you?" Riku guessed.  
>"That has nothing to do with my mood! Sex is <em>so<em> overrated."  
>"Right. So you admit it?" Riku smirked.<br>"My sex life is none of your business", Sora grumbled. "Besides, do I really look like I have time for something like that?"

Riku thought for a bit and shrugged. "I guess not. So you have two jobs?"  
>"Three. I'm a waiter at a bar sometimes. It's not easy to find jobs that suit my schedule. I still have to find time to grade papers and plan lessons", Sora sighed.<br>"Which bar?"

Riku's question made Sora blush.  
>"You wouldn't know it", he said, not looking at Riku.<br>"I wouldn't? Why not?"  
>"It's… Well, it's a gay bar. My boss at school would totally fire me if he knew", Sora grumbled.<br>"Err, right. I guess he would", Riku said, offering a smile that was just a little forced at the edges. Somehow, Riku's picture of gay bars and the brunette teacher beside him didn't match. Sora, balancing a tray in one hand while zigzagging through a crowd of men dressed in leather and dog collars and all kinds of bondage stuff. Was Sora forced to wear stuff like that too? Ugh. Riku felt like puking.

"Oh, crap."  
>"What is it?" Sora asked.<br>"I forgot to ask where you live. I just automatically started driving home", Riku explained.  
>"That's fine. I'll jump in a bus outside of your place", Sora shrugged.<br>"Do you _see_ the weather outside? I doubt any busses are running. Hell, even _we_ shouldn't be out in this weather", Riku said.  
>"It's not like I have a choice. I was thinking too much and forgot to give you directions. My place is in a completely different direction. We'd have to turn around and drive for at least 20 minutes and I doubt you want to do that", Sora told.<p>

Riku thought for a while. "I guess you'll have to crash at my place then."  
>"No, I can't do that…" Sora started.<br>"Why? It's Sunday, you don't have work on a Sunday, do you? I'll drive you home once the storm lets a bit…"  
>"No, I don't have work tomorrow, but I just don't think it's…well, appropriate", Sora mumbled, embarrassed again.<br>"Why, it's not like there's anything romantical between us..."  
>"No! No, I didn't mean… Fine, I'll spend a few hours at your place then", the brunette grumbled.<p>

The rest of the ride was silent again.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So yeah, that's it for ch 5._

_R&R my dear friends, and I'll...do summin nice, I dunno xD_

_Love love,  
>Lumeton <em>


	6. Chapter 6

**Live and Learn**

**Chapter 6**

_I probably would have given up on this story!  
><em>

* * *

><p>After giving pointing Sora to the guest bathroom and giving him a clean towel, Riku rushed into his own bathroom. He couldn't wait to wash the remnants of the night from his body.<p>

Shedding his clothes – and folding them neatly into the laundry bin – Riku stepped in front of the bathroom mirror to inspect the damage. Okay, a couple of hickeys, not too bad, they'd fade away soon.

And then he turned around.

His back was streaked with angry red lines, as if he's been attacked by a pack of wolves. Riku cursed. Next time he'd be sure to choose a short-nailed partner.

After his shower, Riku dressed in a pair of sweatpants. He uncharacteristically skipped his way downstairs, and noticed that Sora hadn't finished showering yet. Riku took two bottles of ice-cold water from the fridge, set the other on the table to wait for Sora, and took a big swig from his bottle.

Riku shivered as he felt the cold liquid run down his throat. He felt refreshed. All the pent up stress and frustration was off his shoulders and in a tied condom, which was laying in the bottom of a trashcan in room 144 of _The__Loup-Garou_. _Eww__…_ Riku chuckled. He felt like he had had too much to drink. Or like he was high.

The grumpy Riku was gone for awhile.

Riku heard some nervous shuffling from the other side of the kitchen island he was leaning against, and he looked up.

"I hung my clothes in the bathroom, but, uh, you forgot to give me something to wear…" Sora mumbled, his cheeks burning. He had wrapped his whole body with a big towel. "I tried calling for you, but you didn't answer…"

"Oh, right, sorry, I was thinking something. Right, clothes, sorry", Riku said, running upstairs and quickly returning with a pile of folded clothes.

"I don't have anything smaller, sorry", Riku shrugged.  
>"It's ok", Sora said, taking the clothes. Riku noticed the brunette's eyes admiring their way down his chest to the hem of his pants. Sora blushed, as if noticing what he was doing and quickly scurried off.<p>

Riku sighed. He kept on forgetting Sora was gay. It felt so natural to be around the guy. He couldn't remember when he had had a friend that wasn't somehow related to his work. Could Sora even be called his friend? Was he just the teacher of his kid who he just happened to hang out with?

"Thanks for the clothes and uh…the shower…" Sora said as he returned to the kitchen.  
>"Yeah, no problem…" Riku nodded. He did a double-take.<p>

Riku's clothes were way too big on Sora's slim figure. The shirt left his other shoulder bare, and the man wouldn't stop trying to tug it up, looking a bit self-conscious. The sleeves had been rolled a few times, and so had the pant legs. And, to Riku's utter horror, he could feel stirring in his lower parts. _Must__be__because__I__just__had__sex.__Yeah.__That__'__s__it_, Riku thought. He cleared his throat to mask his blatant staring.

"Y-yeah, I know they're a bit…big… M-my mom always says that I didn't drink enough milk when I was small, and that's why I'm so short… Though that can't be true, I've probably killed a few cows with the amount of milk I drink. I still drink it, even though I know I won't grow anymore. Uh, I _really_ like milk", Sora babbled, fiddling and tugging on his shirt.

_Does__he__know__what__that__sounds__like_?

Sora blushed.

_Ah,__he__figured__it__out_.

"I-I-I mean real milk! From cows! I like cow milk, not _that_ kind of milk… I mean, not that I don't like it, I –"

Sora closed his mouth, probably deciding he had embarrassed himself enough.

Riku's lips twitched, before he burst into laughter.  
>"What's with that!" He laughed, and Sora let his lips curl into a smile too. "You're so cute!"<p>

Uh, ok, what?

Riku warily looked at Sora, to see how he understood it. _He__'__s__not__gonna__think__I__'__m__…__interested,__is__he_?

Sora just continue laughing and Riku sighed, relieved. The silverette nudged Sora's arm and offered him the bottle of water.

"Wanna watch TV? Or you just wanna hit the sack?" Riku asked, already on his way to the living room.  
>"I'll watch some TV…" Sora nodded, joining Riku on the couch.<p>

They settled on some random comedy movie that Riku didn't think was funny at all, but apparently Sora did, for he was giggling every now and then.

"Was she your girlfriend?" Sora asked, surprising Riku. He had thought the brunette was completely immersed in the movie, and he had been just about to drift into his own thoughts.

"Huh?" Riku stupidly asked.  
>"The lady before? Was she your girlfriend?" Sora asked. <em>None<em>_of__your__business_, would the grumpy Riku have said.  
>"No, just some random chick", Riku shrugged.<p>

Sora turned to look at him.  
>"Do you…sleep around a lot?"<br>"I'm a workaholic. I don't have time to settle down. You know what happened with Kairi."  
>"And you don't have a girlfriend?"<br>"I do one night stands."

Sora frowned. He looked awfully cute, trying to be serious but ending up with an adorable pout. Wait, _what_?

"You should start finding someone. Go on dates. It would be good for you and Roxas too. He needs some stability", Sora said.  
>"You gonna play matchmaker?" Riku asked, amused.<br>"If I have to!" Sora stubbornly declared.  
>"Look, Sora, I don't know how to date. Last time I was on a date was with Kairi, and that's ages ago", Riku sighed.<p>

Sora was quiet for a while.

"Then I'll take you on one!"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yup. it's short, sorry. I was just in a hurry to finish this before my class starts (I got 3 mins to spare!)_

_I know what you're thinking. 'She's always giving excuses.' I know. i hate myself for it._

_But pretty please, review!_

_Love, Lumeton_

_(Now I have to run! I'm late!)  
><em>


	7. Chapter 7

**Live and Learn**

**Chapter 7**

Riku glared at the little blond. The small guy really knew how to push all the right buttons to make his blood boil. He had perfected the art of pissing Riku off – which really wasn't even that hard.

"B-but daddy, I said I was sorry!" Roxas whined, clutching his favorite toy in his hands. Riku's eyes narrowed.  
>"Well, sorry isn't going to rewrite that document, is it!" Riku growled.<p>

That boy was going to be the death of Riku. As if he didn't have enough stress already.

"I just wanted to h-help – "  
>"<em>How<em> on earth did you think you could help me, Roxas? Do you know how many years I _studied_ to be able to do this? And you're saying you're some kind of a child genius that you could just help me do my job?"

Roxas' eyes watered. _Oh, great_.

"Don't try to pull that on me!" Riku snapped.

"I know you told me to stay out of this, but you're being unreasonable!" Sora said, looking at the exchange between father and son with a troubled face.

"_Unreasonable_? Sora, this…_boy_ deleted a document I had been working on for _two days_!"

"He was just trying to help, he didn't mean to do it. There's no need to be so angry at him", Sora said.

"He messed. Up. _Everything_!"

A loud thump drew Riku's attention back to Roxas. Angry tears were pouring onto his cheeks as the boy huffed and puffed. Roxas favorite toy lay on the ground, broken after being thrown so hard by the seething blond.

"Daddy, you're so _stupid_! I want mom back. I want to go live with aunty Namine. You weren't so…so…_so stupid_ before! Dad, _I hate you_!" Roxas screamed, and, for good measure, stomped on his already broken toy before storming upstairs.

Riku stared at the pile that used to be a shine, silver toy car. It was a toy Riku had gotten the boy on his last birthday. It was an exact copy of the car Riku drove. Riku bent down to pick up the pieces, setting them on the table in the hall. He sighed.

"Let's just…go…" Riku mumbled to Sora. "Mrs. Potts, we're leaving!"  
>"Ok dears, have fun!" The housekeeper yelled back from the kitchen.<p>

Riku lead the way to his car, and in a few minutes, they were sitting in it, on their way to wherever Sora thought was the best place to have the so-called date.

_This is __**not**__ a real date_, Riku thought as he nervously glanced at Sora.

Riku had no idea what had made him agree to Sora's suggestion a week ago. It was like something had possessed him. And when he saw how excited Sora had been after he had agreed, he didn't have the heart to take it back. Poor thing probably didn't get to go out much.

So there Riku was, driving towards an unknown address with an – now that Riku thought about it – oddly silent Sora.

"Don't tell me you're mad at me?" Riku asked, rolling his eyes.

"Nah, I think what Roxas said was punishment enough. He made you look like a kicked puppy", Sora answered, sniggering. Riku scowled.

"That boy really has a nasty temper…" Riku grumbled.

"And who do you suppose he's got it from? You're gonna be _so_ screwed when he's a teenager", Sora laughed. Then his face turned serious. "But Riku, you really…"

"Yeah yeah, I know", Riku sighed. "He just gets under my skin. I don't… mean to lash out… God, I'm an awful father, aren't I? I'm really stupid, just like Roxas said, right?"

"I value my life, so I'm not going to answer that…" Sora said, throwing his hands up.

"Why, you little…" Riku laughed.

oOo

"Well, then, this is… not at all what I expected", Riku said, looking around. They had entered a small Japanese restaurant. It was a nice, clean place, and Riku was glad about that: He would've fled if he had seen the tiniest speck of dirt.

Sora immediately made his way towards a table beside the window, as if he had decided on it before he stepped foot inside the restaurant. Riku followed him, a thought nagging his mind.

"Hey Sora", Riku said, and Sora looked at him after sitting down beside the table. "This date… We're here just as friends, right? This is a friend date, not a romantic one, right?"

Sora laughed. The sound was musical, almost girlish, but it fit the brunette.

"I promised you I would teach you how to take someone on a date, right? That's what I'm doing. Come on, sit down", Sora grinned as Riku did as he was told. "Besides, do you honestly think that just because I'm gay, I'll pounce on the first man that I meet, straight or not? Do you jump in bed with every woman you meet?"

Riku thought for a while.

"Yes."

The incredulous look on Sora's face made Riku want to laugh, but he kept his poker face on.

"You're like a high-class whore", came the verdict.

"I have _never_ – ! Not ever in my _life_ – ! How _dare_ you!" Riku gasped out overdramatically. Sora was laughing so hard that he looked like he was about to suffocate. At least he'd die happy.

His gravestone would say: _Sora Night – Never had that much fun before_. Riku chuckled.

"Come on, don't die on me", he said to the grinning teacher.

"You said that so naturally that it's scary", Sora said, waving a waiter to their table. "What do you want?"

"I dunno, I've never had Japanese before. And by that I mean food. 'Cause there was this one time – "

"Gah, stop! I'd appreciate it if you kept your weird heterosexual _stuff_ to yourself, or else my insides will become outsides", Sora said, shivering, apparently from disgust. When a Japanese waitress arrived at their table, Sora turned to her, smiling as he ordered something in a language that most definitely wasn't English.

"I didn't know you could speak Japanese!" Riku said, surprised when the waiter left, glancing at Riku longingly.

"My mom's Japanese. My name – Sora – is a Japanese name. It means 'sky'", Sora told.

"Night sky, huh? How…original. You have a chick name", Riku chuckled. Sora scowled. "I'm joking."

"Your name means land in Japanese."

"You mean Riku? I got the name from a Finnish great great great grandfather or something", Riku shrugged.

"I see. Where'd Roxas get his name?"

"It was Kairi's idea. She wanted him to have a name that would be so unique that he'd meet a namesake. I wasn't too excited about the idea but she threatened me with a spatula", Riku said, smirking at the memory.

"Whipped", Sora commented and Riku glared at him.

"Did I tell you about the time I spanked this girl while – "

"Dear _God_, I'll shut up, so stop!" Sora cried out, covering his ears, leaving Riku to smile smugly at him.

Sora fiddled with his napkin.

"Your sense of humor is so similar to Kairi's", he hummed, and Riku thought that he sounded like he didn't mean to say it out loud.

Riku smiled.

"It was actually her sense of humor that made me fall for her back in high school. She was hilarious. I swear if her house had caught fire, she would have been sitting outside roasting marshmallows and hitting on the firemen", Riku said, grinning as Sora laughed.

"After we got married and had Roxas, we just…stopped having fun. I was always tired after work and Kairi was tired after taking care of Roxas and we'd just scream at each other when we were together. As much as I wanted her to be, she never was _the one_ for me, you know? Soul mate and all that shit. If such a thing exists."

"You really miss her, don't you?" Sora asked with a sad smile.

Riku smiled back and nodded. "Even after everything, she was my best friend."

Riku had no idea why he was being so emotional all of a sudden. He was spilling things he had never talked about to anyone, but as they sat there enjoying their food talking and joking about anything and everything, Riku realized he was telling Sora about thoughts and feelings he himself didn't even know he had before saying them.

Riku blamed it on Sora being a teacher. Naturally, he'd be easy to talk to. He didn't judge, he just soaked in everything Riku said like a sponge. He knew just what to say to make Riku pour his heart out into Sora's lap, and he didn't laugh at him or tell him he was silly. He just listened, and if Riku's thoughts and words wandered into things he didn't really like dealing with, Sora would smile that dazzling smile of his and change into a lighter subject.

It was like a word vomit. Riku couldn't stop, but unlike puking, it didn't leave that foul aftertaste. It felt like a load off Riku's chest, hell, the stress relieving effect of talking to Sora could be compared to sex.

_**Why**__ the hell am I thinking about Sora and sex in the same sentence_?

"You ok?" Sora asked, seeing the disgusted look on Riku's face.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine… I think." Riku frowned. "Anyway, where are we going?"

"When I met you, you were an egoistic prick with a stick up your ass", Sora informed. He grinned sheepishly, "No offense."

"Geez, none taken", Riku grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Anyway, I think the little talk we had in the restaurant got rid of the egoistic prick, but I think the place we're going next will rid you of the stick too", Sora said, grinning.

"How mysterious. I'm kinda scared", Riku grinned. "You know, my first impression of you has changed too."

"It has?"

"Yeah", Riku smiled, not clarifying. Sora stuck out his tongue. "Wow. _Real_ mature."

After ten minutes, Riku was stepping inside a bar. His eyes were blinded with flashing lights and he could feel the loud thump of bass in his ribcage. People were gyrating and rubbing against each other on the dance floor, moving together like they were one instead of many. Over at the bar, there were couples kissing.

_This is_…

"This is the third place I work at", Sora told Riku, having to stand on his tiptoes even after he tugged Riku's sleeve to get him to lean down a bit. Sora's lips were brushing Riku's ear, as if kissing it. Riku shivered.

…_a gay bar._

"Welcome to Neverland, Riku."

Sora led the stunned Riku to the bar. The brunette waved at the bartender and leaned over the bar to press a kiss on his cheek.

"Riku, this is Demyx. Dem, I need to get this guy to dance, so get us something to drink, will ya?" Sora asked, winking. Demyx grinned.

"Will do, cutie."

Riku hadn't been in a place like that since before he got married to Kairi. The loud music made his untrained ears ring and his head dizzy, and combined with a few drinks Sora poured down his throat, Riku didn't fight Sora very much when the brunette pulled him towards the rocking mass of people.

"This is a _gay_ bar. I'm not gay", Riku whined. "And someone just pinched my ass."

"Pretend it was a woman", Sora laughed. "Besides, not everyone here is gay. Gay men, lesbians, bis, straight people – you name it, Neverland's got it. So just shut up, let go and _dance_, Riku!"

And with that, Sora had lifted his hands in the air as was dancing like his life depended on it. The teacher swirled and twirled, twisting his body this way and that and made Riku's head swarm with thoughts that just should not be there. Sora didn't mind who he was dancing with, grinning at strangers, twirling around with some random girl, and Riku couldn't help but smile at the sight of _pure joy_.

Riku thought it was best to follow Sora's example.

He let go.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'm ashamed._

_It's been way too long since I update this!_

_Forgive _

_I'm a sorry excuse of a fanfic writer. *Goes in her corner and cries*_

_Please give me some loving. Reviews are my food - and I'm starving!_

_I love you all._

_I'm so sorry *sniffle*_

_- Lumeton_


	8. Chapter 8

**Live and Learn**

**Chapter 8**

_A/N: Ahh, this is long overdue, isn't it... Sorry for that!_

_Anyways, hope you enjoy :D_

_And I don't own Transformers or Star Wars..._

* * *

><p>"Thanks, Mrs. Potts. I'll see you on Monday", Riku said as he helped the older woman put on her jacket.<p>

"It was no problem, Riku. He was a bit upset after you left, about destroying his toy, about fighting with you. He cried himself to sleep. But anyway, you know I love Roxas. He's a sweet boy", she said and patted Riku's cheek.

"I know. Good night!" Riku called after her, and wih a reply of 'Good night, Riku', she smiled and left the house.

Riku sighed. It was almost 2 AM, and Riku was exhausted. It seemed like his days of partying all night long were a thing in the history.

"I'm becoming an old man", Riku chuckled to himself and toed his shoes off. They had shared a cab with Sora, first dropping off Sora. Riku's car had been near the Japanese restaurant, since Riku had had a few drinks too many to be able to drive.

Riku made a mental note to call his secretary to have her pick up his car in the morning as he went to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee to sober up a bit. He didn't really feel sleepy so he decided to take a shower and hopefully work on the document Roxas had deleted by mistake.

_That brat_, Riku thought, shaking his head, _and even after I told him so many times never to touch my laptop_.

While the machine made his coffee, Riku hopped into shower, dressing in a pair of loose lounge pants and a thin long-sleeved t-shirt. Picking up his coffee from the kitchen, Riku wandered into his study, turning on his laptop. He drummed his fingers onto the table while waiting for the computer to turn on.

An unsaved document popped up on the screen and Riku frowned.

_Do you wish to save Document1?_

"Let's see…" Riku mumbled.

The document had 16 pages, but it seemed like every page was empty. Roxas had probably been leaning on the enter-key for too long. Riku sighed and was about to delete the document, before something on the last page caught his eye.

_My name is Roxas .odk wertyghj45,5aFKDOLS  
>KFO. I LOVE DADDY<em>

Riku didn't know if it was because of the alcohol still coursing through his body or just the guilt, but he really felt like crying as he stared at the three words that stood out from the middle of all the gibberish.

_I LOVE DADDY_

Riku shot up from his chair and ran to the hall, spotting the broken toy car on the table where Riku always left his car keys. He picked up the pieces, making sure he had every little screw and carried it to the garage, where he knew he had screw-drivers and glue and other things Riku rarely used.

An hour later Riku carefully opened the door to Roxas' room. He set the toy car on the boy's bedside table, quite content with his work. He'd be lying if he said it was as good as new, but Riku had saved what he could and repaired the toy to the best of his abilities.

Riku moved his gaze to the boy sleeping soundly under his warm blanket. Riku sat on the edge of the bed and brushed the boy's blonde hair away from his face. Roxas had tear tracks on his cheeks, and he was squeezing his second favourite toy, a Mickey Mouse plushie, against his tiny chest.

Roxas shifted, blinking his eyes before sleepily looking at Riku.

"Dad? Wh-wha…t's wrong?" the boy mumbled, not completely aware of his surroundings. Riku wasn't completely sure the boy was even awake.

"_Shh_, everything's okay. Go back to sleep", Riku said, petting the boy's hair.

"Mmkay…" Roxas mumbled and fell asleep immediately after.

Riku lay down carefully beside Roxas so as not to disturb the boy's sleep any further. He gathered the boy into his arms and kissed his forehead.

_This is my son_.

Roxas was Riku's, and no one else's. No one else could call themselves Roxas' dad. Riku was the one that had taught Roxas to ride a bike, he would be the one to take Roxas to an empty car park to practice driving. Roxas would come to him to talk about his first crush.

_I am his father._

Kairi was gone. She was really gone and she wouldn't be coming back, Riku realized. It was all up to Riku now.

_My little boy_. _Mine_.

Riku hugged Roxas tighter, feeling a burning behind his eyes.

_I love you._

oOo

Riku woke up with tears on his cheeks, but couldn't really remember what he had dreamt about. He looked at the Transformers clock on Roxas' wall.

8 AM.

_Wow, I slept in_, Riku chuckled, his internal clock usually waking him up at six.

Riku got up carefully, trying not to wake Roxas up. Riku stretched, his joints popping. He was way too tall to be sleeping in Roxas' small bed, and Riku made a mental note to go shopping for a full-sized bed for the boy. The boy had always been small for his age, but he was still growing fast.

Riku made his way to the kitchen and started on breakfast. He would make everything he knew Roxas loved, to make up for shouting at him the previous night.

"Daddy?" came Roxas' voice from somewhere an hour later.

"In the kitchen", Riku called, and heard the soft pitter patter of Roxas' bare feet, before the boy appeared in the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. Riku saw the toy car clutched in his other hand.

"Did you repair this?" Roxas asked. Riku wiped his hand on a towel and went to kneel in front of Roxas.

"Yeah, I did", Riku said. "I'm sorry I didn't do a very good job. I'll buy you a new one."

Roxas furiously shook his head.

"No! It's better now. It's u…una…"

"Unique?" Riku offered.

"Yeah."

Riku watched Roxas examine the toy, wanting to say so much, but not knowing how to.

"Listen, Roxas", Riku started, holding onto the boy's bony shoulders. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm sorry I always yell at you. I... I don't even know why I do it, but I'll do my best to stop, okay? I love you, you hear?"

Roxas nodded, sniffling, and said: "I'm sorry I called you stupid."

"That's okay. I was a bit stupid, wasn't I?" Riku smiled.

"So you're not gonna take me to aunt Namine's? Even though I said I want to go there, I don't, okay? I want to stay with you, dad."

"You're not going anywhere, Roxas", Riku promised, pulling Roxas into a tight hug. "I know you miss mom. I miss her too, but… We'll manage, okay? Together, right?"

"Yeah, together", Roxas grinned.

"Okay", Riku said and stood up. "Today's your day. We'll do whatever you want."

"Whatever?" Roxas squealed, his eyes shining. "Promise?"

"Cross my heart. Now let's eat", Riku said.

"Oh, wow, pancakes? With chocolate chips? And strawberry milk!" Roxas cried out as he climbed onto a chair in the dining room.

"A breakfast fit for a prince!" Riku declared.

"That's me! And you're the king", Roxas said. "Hey, dad, can Sora be my princess?"

Riku almost dropped the coffee he was about to take a sip of.

"Your…princess?"

"Yeah, dad", Roxas said in a 'duh'-voice and rolled his eyes, "a prince always marries a princess."

"You want to marry Sora?"

"Mhmm", Roxas nodded, flooding his pancakes in syrup. "Sora's pretty and nice. And he has warm hands… like mom."

Riku's eyes softened.

"Well, then, let's see when you're older. By the way, what do you want to do today?"

"First, we'll play. You can be a Decepticon and I'll be Optimus Prime. Then we'll call Sora and have him come here and we'll watch a movie. You can choose the movie…" Roxas thought for a while. "So long as it's either Rio or How to Train Your Dragon."

Riku laughed.

oOo

Decepticon Riku was just about to deliver a fatal blow on Roxas Prime, when Riku's cell phone rang.

"I'll get you next time, Prime! Mark my words!" Riku roared and attempted to flee the battle.

"Not so fast!" Roxas shouted and tackled Riku onto the couch.

"The other Decepticons…will…avenge my death…" Riku wheezed. He dug his cell phone out of his pocket and answered with a 'Riku Foxx, speaking'.

"_Hey, Riku, it's Sora. You… sound out of breath. Did I call at a bad time?"_

Riku could _hear_ Sora's blush.

"Ahh, Decepticon Sora! Code red, code black-purple, Roxas Prime has caught me!" Riku sputtered, coughing as he pretended to die.

"No! Sora isn't a Decepticon!" Roxas yelled.

"_What_! You traitor!" Riku roared at Sora.

"I've been working undercover", Sora revealed.

"My master will get you for betraying us", Riku growled.

"Sora's a princess that Roxas Prime has to save from his evil godmother", Roxas informed.

"Aren't you mixing stories here?" Riku asked.

"Am not!"

"Roxas Prime, I am your father", Riku said dramatically, breathing heavily, like Darth Vader. Roxas slapped his hands onto his cheeks.

"_Noooooo_!" He screamed as he ran away.

Riku laughed.

"_I see you've made up_", Sora chuckled.

"Yeah", Riku grinned. "So, what's up?"

"_Just calling to make sure the cab driver didn't dump you in a ditch somewhere._"

"Actually, he did. I crawled home all bloodied and broken", Riku joked, making Sora laugh. "I was just about to call you, by the way."

"_You were_?"

"Yep. I promised Roxas that we'd do anything he wants to and he wanted you to come over and watch a movie with us", Riku said. "So, you interested, or do you have something to do today?"

"_No, I'm free. But I'll come only if you two Transformer boys make me a nice dinner_."

"I'm sure we can figure out something. So, you wanna come hang out now or wanna wait until dinner time?" Riku asked, and the grinned. "We're just playing and goofing around, but I'm sure some of Kairi's old dresses will fit you so you can play Roxas' princess."

"_How sweet_. _I'll be over in an hour, that good_?"

"Sounds great. See you then."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yeah, so d_ecided to make this chapter focus on Riku and Roxas, so not much Sora in this one. Hope you liked it anyway :D__

_I hope I'll be able to update more frequently, I had a bit of a writer's block ):_

_Unblock the block by reviewing, k? ;)_

_Love, Lumeton_


	9. Chapter 9

**Live and Learn**

**Chapter 9**

Riku sighed for the umpteenth time since Roxas had fallen asleep, curled against his side. The boy had fallen asleep halfway through the movie, and Riku and Sora found themselves finishing it by themselves.

Sora giggled at something that was happening in the movie. Riku, on the other hand, couldn't bring himself to concentrate on the movie at all, and the reason to his restlessness was sitting beside him, with only Roxas between them.

Roxas had been keeping them busy the whole day, and Riku really hadn't had time to get lost in his thoughts, but now that he didn't have anything to distract him, his mind started to wonder.

He had tried not to think about what had happened on the date with Sora, but he couldn't get it out of his head.

_Sora smiled at Riku as he let the music guide his movements. The brunette looked dazzling as the flashing lights swiped over his petite form._

What disturbed Riku the most was that he wasn't disgusted. Hell, he had been flirting with Sora unabashedly the whole of last night and he hadn't even been hiding it. He'd flirted more than he did with women – he'd usually just glance at them and let them come to him. And Sora was no woman. Sora was _his son's_ _very male teacher_.

The worst thing was that Sora hadn't just ignored his flirtations. No, he had flirted right back at him!

_Sora's eyes were smoldering and darkened with something Riku quite couldn't identify – and he wasn't sure if he dared to try – but he couldn't bring himself to look away either. Riku let his hand brush against Sora's side and the man shivered, throwing his head back and letting out an animalistic sound that made Riku's body tremble._

It had to be the alcohol. Riku would blame it on the alcohol, even though he knew somewhere in the back of his mind that it was something else. Something he couldn't, didn't want to, _wasn't ready to_ admit. He was straight, for God's sake. Had always been. for over two decades! Why would Sora be so special that he'd turn him to the dark side?

But Riku really couldn't deny the chills that had run down his back, the fire inside him that night. Riku had liked it.

_Riku watched as Sora lifted his hands up above his head, his shirt riding up, exposing his bellybutton to Riku's eyes. Sora twirled, making Riku dizzy, and the silverette reached out his hands to grab the man's shoulders. Riku pulled the brunette's back against his chest and slid his hands down his arms, until the fingers of each hand were interlocked with Sora's. Then, surprising himself just as much as the smaller man in front of him, he grinded his hips against Sora's behind. Sora brought their joined hands up to place them against his abdomen and grinded back._

When they had left the dance floor, hand in hand and sweaty, Riku had been half hard. They had held hands the rest of the evening as they sat, drank and talked in hushed voices. They had shared a cab in comfortable silence, Sora being the first to be dropped off. Riku's hand had felt cold when Sora's hand finally left it as the man stepped out of the car, kissing his cheek as he bid him good night.

Riku wasn't sure if it had really been him last night. Maybe someone or something had possessed him?

"That was a pretty good movie, wasn't it?" Riku heard Sora's voice drift into his ears.

"Huh?" He asked intelligently. Sora frowned.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "You've been sighing and frowning for a while now."

"Yeah, I'm fine", Riku said, and even he himself thought he didn't sound very convincing.

Sora stood, waking Roxas gently.

"Just relax, I'll take him to bed. You look tired", Sora said, smiling, and leading a half-asleep Roxas upstairs and leaving Riku to his thoughts.

Sora was sweet and nice. Riku could admit he was pretty cute for a guy. But was Riku really attracted to him? Or was he just curious since Sora was gay an Riku had never really been friends with a gay guy before? Maybe he wanted to experiment and his mind somehow turned it into a feeling of attraction?

Sora was the first person – excluding Kairi – that Riku could call a friend in years. For a long time, he hadn't confided in anybody about things that were bothering him. His mind might just be mixing the unfamiliar feeling of friendship with the fact that Sora was gay, and blending it into a false attraction.

"Hey, you sure you're feeling okay?" Sora asked as he returned, flopping down onto the couch and leaning over to place his hand on Riku's forehead, testing for fever.

"I'm okay", Riku sighed, gently removing Sora's warm, soft hand from his forehead, but didn't immediately let go of it.

"Wait", Sora said quietly. "Is it last night? Is it me? I… I can leave if you want me to – "

"Yes, it's…but don't leave. I like being with you", Riku admitted.

The hell. He might as well start being honest. What did he have to lose?

"Me too", Sora smiled, making Riku's heart flutter a bit.

But even after all these speculations, what if Riku was, plain and simple, truly attracted to the man currently watching him?

Would he be brave enough to act on it?

Would he want to?

"Do you want to talk?" Sora asked. His thumb caressed he skin on the back of Riku's palm, and that's when the silverette noticed he was still holding Sora's hand.

"I'm not sure. I don't know where to start", Riku sighed, briefly closing his eyes. He turned sideways, leaning his elbow against the back of the couch so he could look at Sora, who was sitting cross-legged. "You start."

"Well, I'm not gonna lie", Sora said, taking Riku's hand between his palms and bringing it to his lips. He gently kissed Riku's knuckles, and the silverette's fingers twitched. "I like you. Despite my rule of never going for a straight man again, somewhere between seeing you struggle so hard with taking care of Roxas and getting to know the hardworking, sincere, kindhearted man under all that assholiness, I found myself _infatuated _with you."

Riku chuckled, but otherwise kept silent for a while.

"'Again'?" He asked. Sora looked confused. "'Never going for a straight man _again_'?"

"Mm. I dated a straight guy once."

"What happened?"

"One day he told me he was getting married, that he couldn't be with a man after all", Sora said, laughing bitterly. "He was older than me. I was young, foolish and _in love_."

"And you…" Riku started. He cleared his throat. "And you realize that if something was to ever happen, you know, _between us_, that could happen again?"

"That's why I couldn't sleep last night. I was up all night, thinking about it. I decided that if you decided to ignore what happened yesterday, I wouldn't say anything. But you've been looking at me today almost as much as I've been looking at you."

"I'm so confused", Riku sighed, covering his eyes with his hand.

"If… If you're willing to try this, we can go real slowly", Sora whispered, lifting Riku's hand to his cheek and leaning against it.

"What if it doesn't work? If I realize this – whatever _this_ is – is just curiosity or, or I just can't do it? You're willing to put your heart on the line?"

"…Yes. I'll take that chance." Sora smiled. It was a small, sad but hopeful smile. "Because I have a feeling that if it _does_ work, it would be better than anything I could imagine."

Riku closed his eyes, sighing shakily. This was all so new, all so fast. There was something inside him saying he should just go with it, but the fear of hurting Sora kept him back. Could he be so selfish?

But what if it _did _work? If Sora was a girl, Riku would surely have fallen for her. Did gender _really_ matter to him?

Should he find out?

"Okay."

The smile that spread on Sora's lips exposed a row of perfect, white teeth. Sora looked beautiful.

Sora got up onto his knees, carefully supporting his hand on Riku's thigh as he leaned forward.

Sora pressed a soft peck on Riku's cheek.

"Was that okay?" Sora asked. Riku nodded slowly.

"And…this…" Sora was even more careful as he leaned forward this time, as if handling a frightened animal that would bolt at the first sign of danger. Though, that was probably a pretty accurate comparison.

Sora rested his lips briefly on the corner of Riku's mouth.

"Was that – " he started.

"That was okay", Riku quickly said, surprising himself on how much he wanted those soft, warm lips on his.

"Is this okay?"

Riku almost didn't hear the question, when suddenly his lips were attached to Sora's. Riku flinched, but didn't pull away. He slowly lifted his hands to Sora's shoulders, bringing him closer. This encouraged Sora to bring his arms around Riku's neck and he molded his lips more firmly against the silverette's.

After a bit more hesitation and careful movements, Sora ended up on Riku's lap, straddling his thighs as Riku's tongue came out to lick Sora's lips. Sora's mouth parted, letting Riku explore the hot cavern.

Riku placed his hands on Sora's waist. It wasn't the same as kissing a woman. Instead of submission, Riku was faced with a battle. He couldn't feel breasts, but a flat chest against his. He couldn't feel soft flesh, but firm muscle and bones under his fingertips.

And it didn't feel bad at all.

"Riku?" Sora whispered as he slowly pulled back, his eyes searching Riku's face for something. "You okay?"

"I'm okay", Riku smiled.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Reviews keep my heart beating and fingers typing :)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Live and Learn**

**Chapter 10**

"I'm leaving now, Ariel", Riku informed as he left his office, offering a brief smile to his secretary. Ariel's gorgeous red hair glimmered as the woman lifted her eyes to look at Riku.

She was a great worker, and Riku was glad he chose her – even if his reason at the time had been the fact that Ariel had been the only one of the applicants that was in a committed relationship. Riku didn't want to make the mistake of seducing his secretary. It always ended in a hissy fit when they realized they had just been a one-night-stand, and Riku would have to go through the trouble of finding another secretary. Riku had been there too many times, he wouldn't do it again.

"Okay, Mr Foxx, have a good day", Ariel's melodic voice filled the room. "Say hi to Roxas for me."

Riku nodded as he stepped into the elevator.  
>"I will."<p>

As he stood in the elevator, watching the lights indicating which floor he was on blinking downwards and listening to the supposedly calming elevator music, he decided he wanted to surprise Roxas and stop by a bakery to get some dessert to go with dinner. He figured that he should probably call to inform he'd be a bit late, so he dug out his phone and called his home number.

"_Roxas Foxx speaking_", Riku heard his son answer, his voice serious, reminding Riku of himself while talking business. The boy was obviously trying hard to answer exactly how Riku had taught him to, and the thought made Riku smile.

"Hey, Rox, it's dad. Listen, I'm gonna be a bit late, so can you wait for me before you eat?"  
>"<em>Aww, dad, I'm <em>reeeeally _hungry_!"

Riku bit his lip.  
>"Okay, one ice cream, only <em>one<em>. I'm counting them when I get home", he sighed.  
>"<em>Awesome! Bye!<em>" The boy cheered and hung up.

Riku huffed. He was sure Roxas would sell his own father for sweets; the boy was a sucker for anything sweet.

His phone rang. 'Home' flashed on the screen.

"Yeah?"  
>"<em>Um, drive safe, ok<em>?"  
>"Of course", Riku smiled.<p>

The bakery was quite full, and it took twenty minutes before Riku finally stood in front of the blushing cashier as he chose a chocolate cake.

"A-anything else, sir?" The girl asked as she packed the cake into a box.  
>"No thanks", Riku smiled, paying and taking the cake box and the receipt.<p>

While walking back to his car, Riku chuckled at the hastily scribbled cell phone number on the back of the receipt.

When Riku arrived, he noticed he was over 30 minutes late for dinner. The front door flung open before he even got to it, revealing a wide-eyed Roxas.

"_Cake_!" The boy screamed at the top of his lungs, and his ear-splitting cry was immediately followed by two scolding exclamations of '_Roxas!_'.

"Don't shout like that", Riku said, but couldn't help but laugh at the prowling boy who was obviously preparing to pounce on the cake box. "And the cake's for dessert."

"Can I please carry it to the kitchen?" Roxas asked, suddenly on his best behavior. Riku knew he just wanted to peek in to see what type of a cake it was. The boy still remembered the time when Riku had fooled the boy and bought a pound cake. The boy had thought it was bread.

Riku handed the cake to Roxas, who carried it away, walking slowly and carefully, as if he the cake would shatter into tiny pieces at the smallest slip. Riku took off his coat and shoes.

"_Chocolate_!"

"Roxas!" Two voices bellowed.

Riku approached the kitchen, ready to give Roxas an earful, but apparently someone beat him to it.

"…are you yelling for, Roxas? You're seriously hurting my ears! Go wash your hands, then we'll eat."

Riku ruffled the boy's hair as he ran past him, then turned his gaze on the other person in the room.

"Welcome home", Sora said, smiling as he set the table. Riku went to help him, taking the plates from Sora. "How was work?"

"Busy. As always. Yours?"  
>"All I have to say is thank God it's Saturday", the brunette grinned, turning to the stove to stir the food in the pot.<p>

Riku wrapped his arms around the man from behind, nuzzling the soft spikes the teacher called his hair.  
>"Sorry I'm late."<br>"Because of the cake?"  
>"Yeah…"<br>"You spoil him too much", Sora scolded, leaning back against Riku's chest. Riku smiled. Sora was a fool if he thought Riku didn't know Sora was just as crazy about cakes as Roxas was.

Riku placed a kiss behind Sora's ear.  
>"Maybe…"<p>

Riku took his seat beside the table just as Roxas rushed back, and the three started dinner.

"I sent Mrs Potts home when we came with Roxas", Sora said, and RIku nodded.  
>"That's fine. She'll get some time with her son", the silverette hummed.<p>

Ever since a month ago, when Riku had agreed to try if it would work out between him and Sora, it wasn't uncommon for Sora to come home with Roxas after school. The brunette would take care of Roxas until Riku came back from work and then they'd eat dinner together. Then Sora would either take a bus home or spend the night in one of the guest rooms.

When it came to their relationship, they really hadn't gotten past kissing. But oddly, Riku was quite content with the way things were, even if he hadn't gotten laid for a month. He didn't need to relieve his stress with sex; he could feel his troubles melt away the minute he stepped inside his home and was greeted by two smiling faces. He was eager to get home when he thought that there were actually people _waiting_ for him there.

Riku really liked Sora, he could admit that much. Loved him? Perhaps not yet. Riku wasn't gay, he knew that, since the idea of even looking at another man that way disgusted him. Sora just happened to be his exception to the rule.

Nevertheless Riku wasn't ready to have sex with him. He didn't even know if he ever would be. He couldn't help but freak out whenever they made out, and Sora would accidentally move so that Riku could feel the slight bulge in Sora's pants. Though, the brunette was usually very careful about not letting Riku feel it.

Riku knew it had to be so hard for Sora to hold back so much. There were days when Riku couldn't stand being touched by Sora, and days when he wanted to hold him tight and never let go.

Despite it all, Sora was patient with him, not getting mad when Riku flinched away from his touch or rudely interrupted a nice make out session. The man would carefully find out Riku's mood when the man came home, and act accordingly.

Sora was like a dream.

"Okay, then, I'll be back at eight", Sora said as after dinner as he put his coat on. The man had to go get a change of clothes before he came to spend the night.  
>"Yeah, see you in a few hours", Riku said, smiling, and leaned in to give Sora a soft kiss. Sora smiled an bit his lips, tearing his eyes off of Riku's mouth.<p>

oOo

"Thanks again, Nami", Riku said as he gave the blonde woman Roxas' backpack.  
>"It's really no problem. Just call anytime and I'll come take Roxas off your hands. You deserve to have some time to yourself too", she said, patting Riku's upper arm as she got in her car, in which Roxas was sitting already, buckled up and ready to go sleepover at his aunt's.<p>

Riku leaned on the open window of the passenger seat.

"Be good, Rox", he said to the boy. "If Nami has anything bad to say about you, I'll put you in a cage and torture you by eating all kinds of delicious cakes in front of you."

"You wouldn't!" Roxas protested.

Namine laughed.  
>"Sis would be so happy to see you right now. You're like a different man. I haven't seen you like this since high school", she said softly.<br>"I'd be happy to see Kairi too…" Riku sighed. They were quiet for a while.

"So… When will I meet this person?" Namine asked slyly.  
>"Who?"<br>"The one who you're obviously crazy about."

Riku chuckled. Namine was so perceptive it was scary.

"In time", Riku promised. "Now go."  
>"Tell them they're doing a great job!"<br>"Yeah, yeah. Bye Nami, bye Rox. Have fun."  
>"Love you, daddy."<br>"Yeah, you too, champ."

Just few minutes after Riku had gotten back inside, he could hear Sora open the front door. Riku had given him a key, since Roxas was good at forgetting his.

"Hey", Sora said, dropping his bag on the floor as he bent over to untie his laces. "Hmm, it's quiet. Where's Roxas?"

"Sleepover at Namine's", Riku told him. Sora's eyebrows nearly merged with his hairline as they rose in surprise.  
>"O-oh. Just the two of us?" He asked.<br>"Yeah…"

Riku didn't know what Sora expected or what Sora thought was his reason for sending the boy to Namine's. Riku had just wanted to spend some time with Sora. Just Sora.

"Hey, there's a movie starting soon on channel 4 that I wanted to see", Sora informed.  
>"Okay, huddle up!" Riku ordered. Sora rushed closer, and they placed their hands on each other's shoulders. "You go turn the TV on and I'll go get us some snacks. Understood?"<p>

Sora nodded.

"Okay, _go_!"

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'm so sorry, this was supposed to be much longer and have some actual plot development here but I never got time to finish it..._

_My weekend's been hectic with my dad travelling, a friend's wedding, my cousin's confirmation party (in the middle of which I had to go see a doctor too!) - I just got home and I'm travelling myself in 6 freaking hours AND I HAVEN'T FINISHED PACKING!_

_So I hope you'll all excuse me, and I promise I'll write AS SOON AS I get home! I just wanted to get something out here for you, I'm sorry since it became just a filler ._

_But I love you all and please leave a review about, well, anything - the weather, the fic, how much you hate or love me, what you had for dinner..._

_Well, I'll go pack and see ya later!_

_Lotsa luv,  
>Lumeton<em>


	11. Chapter 11

**Live and Learn**

**Chapter 11**

Riku lifted Sora onto his lap to prevent Sora from straining his neck. The brunette hummed around Riku's tongue appreciatively, burying his fingers deeper into Riku's silver tresses. Halfway through, the movie had been forgotten, but Riku couldn't bring himself to care as Sora nibbled on his lips.

Riku, letting himself sink deeper into the bliss, roughly attacked Sora's lips, no doubt leaving finger-shaped bruises on the brunettes hips.

There were days when Riku couldn't stand being touched by Sora, and days when he wanted to hold him tight and never let go.

But there were also days – like today – that Riku wanted to crawl inside the teacher's chest, curl up and stay there for the rest of his life. Those were also the days when Riku wished Sora was a she instead of a he, because the want he felt for the man became almost _unbearable_.

Riku ran his fingers up Sora's back, his hand settling on Sora's neck, pulling the man closer. He separated his mouth from Sora's only to attach it to the brunette's long neck. Riku nibbled his way to the teacher's jaw, and heard the man let out a quiet moan.

Suddenly, Riku's head was yanked back by his hair, a pair of hungry red lips attacking his mouth. Sora pressed himself tightly against Riku, his body fitting Riku's perfectly like they were a meant to be together.

But then Riku could feel something pressing against his abs and roughly pushed Sora away. He regretted the unplanned reflex right away, when Sora yelped, and Riku had to quickly grab the man's arms so he wouldn't fall back and crash into the coffee table.

"I-I'm sorry…" Riku sighed after he had helped Sora regain his balance on Riku's lap. Sora gave a small smile and shook his head.

"No, it's… It's all right, it was my fault. I got caught up in the moment", Sora chuckled humorlessly.

Riku sighed again.

"Hey. It's ok," Sora said, smiling. Then he grinned. "At least I know you're not only attracted to my body. You like _me_."  
>"Then, do <em>you<em> only like my body?"  
>"Well…" Sora said, pondering. "You do have an awfully nice body."<p>

Riku grinned and more or less gently nudged Sora in the chest with his fist, making the man giggle.

"Hey Riku", the brunette said after a while and carefully re-wrapped his arms around Riku's neck, as if testing to see if the silverette was still okay with touching. "What _do_ you like about me?"

Riku leaned his head back, studying the petite man on his lap. _What indeed_, he thought. He guessed he liked the way Sora's nose scrunched up when he yawned, the way his eyes lit up with mischief when joking, his cute smile – small things like that. Though, sometimes he feared that maybe he was just so aware of the teacher because he was gay.

Was that it?

On the other hand, thinking about ending whatever was between them made his chest ache and head hurt. He had too much fun with Sora. He didn't want to go back to being the same grumpy man he had been. He felt different with Sora. He was the new and improved Riku.

Wait a minute…

"I don't know if this answers your question. Well, to me it does. But, I guess", Riku started, smiling, because he had finally, _finally_ figured it out. "I like_ me_ when I'm with you. I like the way I am, the man I become…when I'm with you."

Sora was quiet for a while and Riku bit his lip. He hoped it made sense to Sora, because it explained _everything_ to Riku himself.

Finally Sora sighed, closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Riku's.

"Sora?" Riku asked, worried.  
>"<em>Shh<em>, it's… I'm, I'm just calming myself down…" Sora murmured. He exhaled shakily, pressing his face into Riku's neck. "_God_, Riku, you… That's like, the most romantic thing anyone has _ever_ said to me."  
>"You obviously haven't had <em>any<em> romance in your life then –"  
>"Shut up. Don't ruin this for me."<p>

Riku smiled, rubbing Sora's back gently. The weight of the brunette felt warm and comforting on his lap. Riku wished he had the courage to accept everything Sora was willing to give. He knew how hard it must've been for Sora to always have to hold back.

Well, to be honest, Riku actually had _no idea_ how hard it must've been for the brunette. It was Riku who set the pace, Riku who decided what was okay and what wasn't. Sora just followed obediently.

_I'm so cruel_, Riku thought, sighing, hugging Sora just a bit tighter.

"Can I kiss you?" Riku heard Sora's soft voice, the teacher's hot breath against his neck making him shiver.  
>"Yeah…"<p>

Sora carefully nibbled on Riku's lower lip, before flicking his tongue on it. Riku took the bait, kissing Sora's lips and then proceeding to demonstrate with his tongue what he hoped he could someday do to Sora.

Riku could feel Sora's cool fingers slip under his shirt and stroke his abdomen. The man on his lap ran his nails lightly against Riku's side, and Riku was surprised how intimate it felt.

Sora's fingers continued their way down until they dipped just below the waistline of his jeans, tickling the silver curls he found there. Sora kissed Riku's mouth goodbye before he lowered his lips to kiss down his neck, stopping to nibble on his collarbone before he slid off Riku's lap.

"Sora, what – _oh_."

Sora had slid his hand up Riku's thighs, before he had stopped to brush his thumb over the slight, jean-clad bulge. The act effectively made Riku's heart skip a beat, a probably unhealthy amount of blood travelling south.

Sora snapped his eyes up, locking his gaze with Riku's as he slowly unbuckled Riku's belt, pulling his zipper down with unexpectedly skillful fingers. Sora carefully traced the outline of Riku's penis, and Riku sucked in a sharp breath, wanting so bad to look down at what Sora was doing to him, but not daring to break the reassuring eye contact he had with the man.

Sora tugged both Riku's jeans and his briefs a bit down, carefully taking Riku into his hand. Riku could feel himself harden as Sora caressed him with warm hands. The brunette lowered his gaze as he bowed his head to take Riku into his mouth, and Riku couldn't stop watching.

It wasn't like Riku was new to this. He'd had countless of women give him blowjobs, some horrible and some mind-blowing. But Sora was the first man that had ever done this to him, the first man Riku had ever even let this close to his cock – even though Sora didn't look particularly _male_ from the angle Riku was looking at him.

All he could see was a mop of unruly brown hair, narrow shoulders, plump lips around the base of his cock, long dark eyelashes that brushed against flushed cheeks every time the man blinked. He watched Sora's small hands that caressed his thighs, his sacs, his abs. And when Sora lifted his mesmerizingly blue eyes to look Riku in the eyes, Riku noticed he was just about ready to cum.

Sora was talented with his tongue, but it was the visual stimulation that pushed him over the edge. Riku came in Sora's mouth without warning, his whole body tensing as he tumbled through his orgasm.

When Riku finally came down from his high, stilla panting mess, he noticed Sora had already tucked him in and fixed his jeans, and the teacher was still on the floor and had pressed the side of his face against Riku's stomach, hugging his waist tightly.

Riku stroked Sora's hair.

"Sora?"  
>"Hmm."<br>"You okay? I'm sorry I didn't warn –"  
>"It's okay", Sora smiled, lifting his face and sitting back onto his calves. The teacher searched Riku's face. "Was it okay? I haven't… for a while."<br>"Come here."

Riku leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Sora's shoulders, kissing his forehead and then the corner of his mouth – he wasn't particularly enthusiastic about tasting himself in Sora's mouth.  
>"It was <em>great<em>, Sora", he murmured in the man's ear, making Sora giggle and kiss Riku's collarbone.  
>"Your voice is all sexy and gravelly", the teacher giggled. "Is it always like this after you come?"<br>"Hmm, haven't paid attention to it…" Riku hummed, nuzzling Sora's hair.

Sora pulled back, smiled, then leaned up to place a kiss under Riku's chin. Then the brunette leaned his forehead against Riku's knee.

"Thank god you got hard, I was so worried you wouldn't…" he mumbled, and Riku felt like the teacher didn't really know he had said it out loud, so he didn't comment on it.

"Want something to drink? You must have a horrible taste in your mouth", Riku said, pulling Sora up from the floor and onto his lap.  
>"Nah. It's not that bad", Sora said quietly, and Riku wrinkled his nose. He really wanted to kiss Sora but the idea of tasting <em>cum<em> didn't sound appealing.

Riku leaned his chin on Sora's head when the brunette settled against his chest. So, apparently he was okay with Sora kissing him, touching him, blowing him… How long would it be until Riku was ready for more? Would he ever be? He certainly felt now like it wouldn't be such a big deal, but he still wasn't quite sure.

Riku could feel Sora tracing his muscles through his shirt, before the man slid his hand under his shirt, touching carefully at first to see Riku's reaction. Sora's hand felt good against the still heated skin of his chest and stomach.

Riku knew from the way Sora looked at him and from the many times the brunette had commented on it that Sora thought he had a hot body. Riku couldn't help but wonder if someday Riku would think Sora's body was sexy. Riku recognized Sora was cute, he could see he was attractive, but he wasn't really attracted to his body.

Nevertheless, Sora's mere presence made him feel _so good_.

"Your hearts beating fast", Sora commented quietly.  
>"Hmm", Riku answered. "Wanna sleep beside me tonight?"<br>"Can I?" Sora asked enthusiastically, then forced away his grin and shrugged. "I mean. Whatever. I guess."

Riku laughed and hugged Sora tighter. They were quiet for a while, just enjoying each other's closeness.

"I'm happy", Riku sighed.

Sora answered him with a deep kiss, and Riku found that he didn't really mind the taste.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Long overdue, I know. What can I say - life's crazier that I thought..._

_Hope you enjoyed it, let me know if you did (or didn't. Or if you had a nice day. Or if you ate something reaaally good. Or if you didn't.)_

_See ya soon :D_

_Lotsa luv,  
>Lumeton ~~<em>


	12. Chapter 12

**Live and Learn**

**Chapter 12**

For once, Riku didn't wake up at the early hours of not-quite-morning-but-not-night-either, but to the warm, gentle caress of rays of sunlight, like fingers, on his cheek. The blinds of his bedroom window were shut, but the persistent rays pushed their way through the cracks, striping the dim room with gold. Riku squinted his eyes, the light hurting his sleepy, sensitive eyes. Reaching out with his hand, he felt for the body beside his, only to find it missing. The space beside him was still warm, and Riku could smell the fresh, clean smell of the ocean that always seemed to cling to Sora's skin, as if he bathed in seawater every day, like a creature from the frosty waves, a merman.

What had happened to the world while Riku had been asleep? This wasn't Riku; Riku didn't sniff his bedmates' pillows, didn't go all poetic and certainly didn't miss for a warm body to snuggle in the morning.

Oh, but he forgets. He didn't not have sex with his bedmates. His bedmates had never been male, and he definitely had never felt this tingly feeling when he thought of them either. He didn't fall asleep with his face pressed into their hair, didn't wrap his arms around them as if he planned to shield them from the apocalypse with his very own body, didn't murmur sweet nothings into their ear to make them giggle (or have the other murmur them to his and actually like it). Nothing about what was happening to him was normal, he could admit that much, but he supposed he was content. Happy. Glad he had found something, or, rather, someone to break him away from the path he had been on.

Where was Sora anyway?

As if his inner ramblings had been heard, a careful rustle of clothes and a slight shift in the air made Riku look towards the door. There stood Sora, cautious and unsure, looking far younger than he actually was. He was dressed in a plain white T-shirt and a pair of baggy sweats, but oddly, still managed to look attractive to Riku.

Pause that. Did Riku really think he was attractive? When had the completely platonic admittance of Sora being cute if-you-happened-to-like-that-sorta-thing change to wow I want to kiss that smooth tanned shoulder, he's so pretty, is he really mine? Why was it so difficult to change 20-something years of being strictly straight to something a bit more accepting? Riku's stubborn mind was the only thing standing between him and happiness.

"Hey..." Riku croaked, then cleared his sleep muddled voice, "G'morning."

Riku beckoned at Sora, smiling encouragingly. Sora's lips split into a blinding grin, and he dived onto the bed, snuggling against the silverette's side.

"Morning!" He said brightly, then sheepishly lowered his voice. "I wasn't sure how you'd react to waking up with me in your bed..."

Riku felt a pang of guilt in his chest and pressed a soft kiss onto Sora's forehead. Sora grinned again and moved to comb his fingers through Riku's silver strands of hair, gently easing out the tangles.

"You must've been exhausted; I was surprised you weren't awake already when I woke up," Sora said, as if wondering to himself.

"No... I guess I just never had a reason to stay in bed," Riku mumbled, closing his eyes and enjoying the warmth and peace and Sora.

Sora was quiet for a while.

"You had a reason to stay in bed?"

"Mhmm."

"What's that?" Sora asked and yawned, his nose scrunching up.

Riku smiled fondly, kissing Sora's nose and letting himself - just this once, he told himself - to cuddle Sora like a giant (well, maybe "giant" was an exaggeration) teddy bear.

"You."

"...Who are you?"

Riku blinked.

"What?"

Sora looked at him seriously, his eyes calculating and unreadable.

"Who are you and what did you do to Riku?"

Riku let out a barking laugh, poking his fingers into Sora's ribs until the man squealed in glee and struggled. Riku let go before he got accidentally kneed by Sora's flailing legs, smoothing his hands against the brunettes sides to apologise for the rough treatment.

"I was having a moment here, you toad."

Despite his accusing tone, Riku's smile was gentle. Sora gazed at Riku contemplatively, and Riku was almost about to doze off when the brunette spoke up again.

"You're so gay."

"Excuse me?" Riku asked, laughing again. Sora didn't answer, just smiled and cupped Riku's cheeks to bring him closer for a kiss.

oOo

"..._sir_?"

Riku snapped back to reality, having been lost in daydreams for a while. His secretary stared at him expectantly from the other side of his massive desk.

"You alright, sir?"

Riku cleared his throat and shut the lid of his silver laptop.

"Yeah, Ariel, sorry about that. I think I'll leave early today, I can't seem to concentrate anyway," Riku sighed, standing up and reaching for his suit jacket.

"Ah, but these need to be checked - "

Riku took the two files Ariel held, stuffing them into his briefcase.

"And they will be. Promise. As soon as I get home," Riku smiled. The red haired secretary let the worried frown on her pretty face be replaced by a smile of her own.

"Very well, then. Have a nice evening, sir!"

"Ah, you better start going home soon too. I don't want that fiance of yours stomping here to punch me in the face for keeping you to myself," Riku winked.

"Will do, sir, as soon as I get these to the reception downstairs," Ariel said, chuckling. Snatching the papers from Ariel's grip, Riku just barely made it into the elevator before the doors closed in front of his suprised secretary.

Stopping by the ground floor reception to drop off the papers for Ariel, Riku was just about to leave for the elevators again to go to the parking hall downstairs, when something made him look out through the glass doors of the building.

There, on the other side of the road, in the cafe from which Ariel always got his morning coffee from was his son. Roxas' face was pressed against the glass window of the shop, his hands waving frantically and he was seemingly yelling something, for everyone in the cafe turned to look at him. Sora was sitting beside Roxas and turned to scold him, when he noticed Riku too and started waving just as frantically. Riku nearly facepalmed, but left the building and headed towards the cafe.

It wasn't until he arrived in the homey cafe that he noticed his son and his... well, the object of his affections weren't alone. A man in his mid twenties sat with them, his hair a bluish color, the aura around him calm and studious. Riku hugged Roxas when the boy came barrelling towards him.

"Hey, Riku! We were just about to call you. Roxas wanted to come pick you up from work, and Zexion here said he'd treat us to something sweet while we waited," Sora cheerily explained. "Zexion is the new history teacher for the bigger kids in our school. Zexion, this is Riku Foxx, Roxas' dad."

Riku shook the man's hand, offering a polite smile.

"Nice to meet you, Zexion."

"Likewise, Mr Foxx. Roxas here is quite a bright little boy."

"Please call me Riku. And yeah, he's too clever for his own good sometimes," Riku grinned, ruffling Roxas' hair.

"I'm too clever for my own good!" Roxas sang, and Riku bonked him on the head affectionately, making the boy giggle and most of the female population of the cafe make an 'aww' sound of adoration.

"So, Sora told me you two are good friends and that he used to know...ah, your late wife. I'm very sorry for your loss," Zexion said, as if realizing he might have been a bit inconsiderate in the middle of his sentence.

"Yeah... Yeah, he's helped me with Roxas quite a lot, and we became friends somewhere in the middle of it," Riku told, not wanting to talk about Kairi with someone he didn't really know.

Zexion looked thoughtful as he studied Riku, and then, as if deciding something, he looked at Sora and smiled.

"I'll contact you about that other issue, and we could maybe grab a coffee while we discuss it. Nice meeting you, Riku, Roxas," Zexion said. The way he looked at Sora made something inside Riku see red, and he felt like wrapping a protective arm around Sora.

But there's no way he'd do that, not with all these people watching.

"Sure! Bye, Zexion!" Sora chirped, seemingly oblivious.

"Bye Mr West!" Roxas waved.

Riku just nodded as the man left the cafe. He had decided he didn't like him.

"So how was work? Do you want a coffee or something?" Sora asked him, gesturing towards the menu. Riku shook his head.

"Just wanna go home," he grumbled, his previously good mood having vanished as Zexion started eyeballing what Riku considered his.

Riku tuned out Sora and Roxas' cheery chattering while they drove, and headed straight to his office when they arrived home, grumbling about having some work left. Sora looked a bit confused, but must've just thought it was Riku being moody as usual.

Riku filled his mind with work, not wanting to think about difficult issues just then. Did he really want to be with a man, why was he so pissed off at Zexion, why did he want to lock Sora in a cage and never let him out.

At nine, Sora appeared in his office with a tray of food and a hot cup of coffee. Sora watched quietly as Riku ate, sitting on the arm chair in front of Riku's desk.

"You ok? Did something happen a work?" Sora asked as Riku finished eating.

"Nah, work was okay."

Sora stared at Riku, as if not sure if he should ask what he wanted to ask. When he didn't say anything Riku went back to work.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Riku sighed. He closed his eyes, feeling a headache on its way. He silently held out his hand at Sora, and the man easily slid into his lap. Riku hugged the brunette gently, nuzzling his nose against Sora's warm neck.

"I'm sorry. No, you didn't do anything. I'm just being a dick," Riku chuckled.

"As usual," Sora said.

"As usual," Riku agreed. He was sure the teacher could feel Riku's grin against his tan skin. On a sudden urge, Riku flicked his tongue out and swiped it across a smooth collarbone. Sora let out a surprised sound, his fingers on Riku's shoulder tightening their grip.

Fueled by the sound, Riku gripped Sora's hips harshly, turning him to straddle his lap. Riku kissed up Sora's neck, finally finding the man's lips and tongue. Sora let Riku's tongue willingly into his mouth, his own starting a sensual dance with it, making Riku growl quietly. Sora's body heat and his small sighs made Riku's head spin and mind go blank. He slid one hand under Sora's shirt, dipping the fingers of his other hand under the waistband of Sora's jeans. Riku's grip on the brunette was tight, almost bruising, but Sora could take it, couldn't he, it wasn't like he was some fragile woman...

It wasn't until Sora started pushing him away that Riku realized Sora's squirming wasn't just him trying to get closer to Riku and the soft utterings of his name weren't said in pleasure or meant to encourage Riku to continue. Riku let go, confused, and Sora immediately got off his lap, fixing his rumpled appearance.

"Riku, this... We can't Riku," Sora said, his face his face twisting into desperation for Riku to understand him.

"I don't understand. Isn't this what you want?" Riku asked, a bit miffed.

"_No_!" Sora snapped, then sighed. "Of course I want it, Riku, but not like this. Not when you aren't really ready for it, not when I know you'll regret it afterwards."

Riku frowned angrily, about to say something when Sora saw his expression.

"Please, don't look at me like that, Riku, I'm - "

"I'm sorry I'm not Zexion," Riku snapped harshly.

Sora's face turned from confused to understanding, then annoyed.

"_What_? Zexion is my colleague! I was showing him the school and he wanted to repay my kindness..."

"I wonder how he plans to repay it."

Sora stood unmoving, staring at Riku. At that moment Riku's the gears in Riku's head started turning and he realized what he had said.

"Sora - "

"I think I should go home tonight," Sora said.

"Wait, Sora - "

"Riku. Please."

Riku sighed, rubbing his hands across his face.

"At least let me drive you."

"I'll be fine, thanks. I'll...see you tomorrow."

And he was gone.

_Fuck_.


End file.
